sonic the hedgehog: a new hero, a different story
by austin skywalker
Summary: Eggman's erasing Sonic's world from history and it's up to me to stop him! Join me as I hang out with the blue hedgehog and his friends, as we take on Egghead, trying to stop his most devious scheme yet. Do I have what it takes to take down Eggman?
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, sonic fans! Austin skywalker here, bringing you more stories straight to your computer or laptop, whichever comes first. The next series I will doing is with my most favorite character of all time, Sonic the hedgehog! That's right people; I will side with the blue hedgehog and his friends as I travel through his amazing adventures and kicking eggman's butt! If you want to check out my last adventures, check out my profile. Anyway, here's the new series.

Sonic adventures: a new hero, a different story.

It had been two months since my dangerous adventure through the world of resident evil, a journey that I barely escaped alive. Since then, I was back at home, doing the same old, same old. But lately, I was beginning to wonder why I was pulled into RE in the first place. Was there a purpose or was it something more? I couldn't get the images out of my head. It just left me with more questions and no answers. I needed to do something to get it off mind. Something exciting adventures and filled with action.

I knew just the thing.

I started playing sonic generations for a while. I've been keeping up with the way past cool hedgehog for a long time. His adventures are amazing. I also like his friends too. They are all really funny and quite cheerful, well some of them are. His adventures never get old for me and even as I grew older, I still continuing to follow him this day.

I stopped playing and went outside to see the sunset before bed. I sat down on porch watching the sun go down. I then began to think again, this time wondering what would happen if sonic was in our world. I couldn't help but wonder if something like ever happened. I always wished that I was in sonic's world. It would be accelerating, running around at the speed of sound, hanging out with his friends, making fun of knuckles (I don't want to get on the bad side of him otherwise it will be the last thing I would ever do). And battling evil and kicking eggheads butt. I drew out of my little fantasy world, saying to myself that's not going to happen.

But, I got more, _a lot_ more than what I had ever imagining.

I went back to my bedroom to get ready to sleep. I started to read some sonic comic books before I went to bed. I eyelids grew heavy and I started yawning. I accidently fell asleep with the comic over my face.

*a couple of hours later*

I was snoring. That's right, snoring. But not too loudly. A small voice was trying to say something. It was a female's voice. She didn't know what to say, considering that I was snoring. She just huff and said. "Hey, wake up!"

I grumbled as my eyes started to open, just to see the comic book in front of my face. I chuckled, telling myself I better put my books away before I sleep again. I put the comic aside and stretched my arms, yawning loudly.

"Man, is it that late already?" I said, looking out the window. It was already pitch dark outside, with the stars and the moon shining brightly down. "What time is it?" I moved my hand on the desk, trying to found my clock. Instead, I found what appeared to be a gold ring. "Huh?" I had a puzzled look on my face just looking at it.

Just then, the voice spoke again. "You're the one I've been looking for." Purple vapor started coming out of the ring. I looked up to see, to my shock, Shahra, the genie of the ring. I stumbled, falling on the bed, wondering if this was a dream.

"Do not be alarmed. I'm Shahra, the genie of the ring. You know, like _Aladdin and the magic lamp?"_

"Yeah, I've read that." I said. "But, is this a dream or something?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Said shahra.

I pinch myself, making sure that this wasn't a hope. It hurt a little. But she was right. This wasn't a dream at all. "Well, since this isn't a dream. What are you doing here?"

"It's better if I showed you." she picked up the comic that I putted aside earlier. "Here, take a look at this."

I took the comic and looked inside. To my horror, the page was completely blank! I turned the page to find another blank page. The whole comic book was blank! Everything that had sonic on it was blank! I stared in shock. "What's happening to all of this?"

"The world of sonic the hedgehog….. Is vanishing." Shahra said sadly.

I looked at her. "Vanishing? But how?" I was concerned with this.

"This is the work of sonic's archenemy, ." she said.

"Eggman? How could he manage to do something like this?" I asked.

"He found a way to manipulate time and space and with it, he's changing the history and world of sonic as we speak." Said Shahra.

I was in deep thought with this. "What happens if eggman succeeds in changing history?" I asked.

"If eggman manages to change sonic's world. Then not only will sonic's world be gone forever. But, eggman will then be allowed into your world."

"And there would be no one to stand in his way."I crossed my arms, getting serious with this situation. "That definitely sounds like trouble. But, what do want me to do?"

"I want you to stop him. Only someone from this world can stop him. If no one can, then all will be lost."

I looked away and started thinking. This was a very serious situation here. Sonic and his friends had always managed to beat eggman and foil his plans. But, this seemed like something sonic or his friends can do alone. I mean yeah, eggman has always come up with some "diabolic plan" of his, but never something like this. I realize that if someone can't do this. Then eggman is going to wreck havoc on my world with no one to oppose him.

"So, eggbutt needs to be stop right?" Shahra nodded. "Then you count me in. I hate to imagine the thought of eggman being here. But, how can I stop him? It's not like I got super speed or any other powers like sonic and the others."

"That's easy." She said, smiling. "I will be able to grant you powers of your own and bringing you into the world of sonic the hedgehog is within my power."

"What? Really?" I was in shock and amazement. True, I always wanted to be in sonic worlds. But that could never happen to me. And now, at this very moment, I was able to go there, thanks to shahra's power.

Shahra then disappeared. Floating in front of me were two gold inhibiter rings. They slowly floated to my hands. "Now, put on the rings."

I put the rings on my wrist. Suddenly, a shocking feeling flowed through my body. It was as if something happened to my body. "Whoa, what happened to me?"

"You now have the power of super speed inside you. Now you can move at the speed of sound." Said shahra.

I smiled. Wondering what it feels like to run so fast without slowing down. "So, what now?"

"Now, you must prepare for your journey that lies ahead. But know this, if you leave now, you will not be able to come back home until eggman is stopped."

I looked away and bowed my head in silence. I knew something like this was going to happen. If I turn my back on this, then sonic's world will be no more and eggman would come here, wreaking havoc until everyone bowed before him. I knew I couldn't turn my back on this threat and even though I may not come back home again; I needed to help sonic and his friends against this.

"Alright. I'm ready." I said turning to face shahra.

"Okay, then. I will take you there. But you will be on your own until the threat is stopped."

"But why aren't coming with me?"

"Because I am not allowed in sonic's world for the time being. But once eggman is stopped, I will be to take you back home."

I sighed. This would be a rough start without someone to guide me. But hey, beggers can't be choosers. I smiled and said. "Okay then, take me to the world of sonic the hedgehog!"

"As you wish, um…"

"Austin. My name's Austin."

"As you wish, Austin."

Shahra then took out a blue emerald. I knew it was a chaos emerald. I didn't have time to ask where she got it as a time vortex appears and we jumped right through it.

Well there you have it. Sorry if this intro was not all that good. I tried to think of something else, but this was all I could think of. the reason why I put a N/A on the world category was that I wasn't sure where to start off at in sonic's world. If you could, leave a suggestion in the reviews so that I know where to start. I'm going to try to make this better. It may not be the best but like I said before, this is my first attempt on fanfiction. So, hope you enjoy this and leave a review telling me if I did any good. So until next time, catch you all on the flipside!


	2. Chapter 2: the meteor shower

Well, I'm back and ready to show you the next chapter. I don't own sonic or Sega. If I did, I would make some changes here.

Chapter 1: the meteor shower

Tail, Amy, and cream and cheese were outside at station Square Park. It was dark and the three of them were setting up a blanket and tails brought a camera with me. According to the forecast that they saw earlier today, there was going to be a meteor shower coming through station square.

Tails decided that they should go out to station Square Park tonight and see the meteor shower. Sonic decided not to go, saying that he has other things to do and knuckles was busy guarding the master emerald from the sneaking batgirl, Rouge. Amy and cream wanted to see the meteor shower so they went with tails. They got everything ready and here they were, ready to see it coming down.

"How much longer do we have to wait, tails?" asked cream.

"Not long now, cream." Said tails. "The meteors should be coming through any minute now."

"This would so romantic if sonic were here to enjoy this with me." Amy said. "Soon the whole sky will be filled with shooting stars."

"This only occurs once after several years. So were really lucky to be here." Tails said.

Just then, white shooting stars came falling from the sky. It was a beautiful site to see.

"Wow, it's starting." Said cream. "Chao, chao." Said cheese, excited.

"It's beautiful." Said Amy happily.

"It's a good thing I brought a camera." Said tails.

While the gang was enjoying the meteors, a small golden light was falling from the sky with the meteors. Tails, Amy, and Cream took notice to the mysterious light.

"That is a weird looking meteor." Said Amy.

"If I had known better, I say it is heading right for us." Cream said.

And she was right. The gold meteor was heading for right for them! They all ducked to avoid the meteor and it crashed somewhere in the park. They notice there was smoke coming from the meteor. So the gang went to investigate.

Meanwhile, in another part of station square, sonic the hedgehog was doing his daily run. He was about ready to go back to tails place when something caught his eye. Sonic stop and looked up to the sky to see the meteors coming down. Sonic knew he saw something different up there, so he went to a nearby tree for a closer look.

He then found what caught his eye. It was a small golden light that was with the meteors. But this one was heading for station Square Park! Sonic then felt something sparkling and took out his green chaos emerald. It was shining brightly with the golden light, as if there was something important inside of it.

"I better check it out." Sonic said. He put away his chaos emerald and ran at the speed of sound towards station Square Park.

Just outside station square sat a floating island known as Angel Island. In the middle of the island sat the master emerald, guarded by none other than Knuckles the Echidna. He takes his job of guarding the master emerald very seriously. His strength and the power of his fists make him someone not to mess with lightly. He also has a short temper (like Me. what a coincidence.) so whenever someone makes him angry, his raging face and fists will be the last thing you ever see. Unless of course you can move at the speed of sound.

Knuckles was relaxing on the stone floor in front of the master emerald. Sleeping away. Little did he know that there was a certain batgirl flying quietly through the sky, sneaking on the master emerald. That batgirl was none other than rouge. She landed quietly behind the master emerald, looking behind it to see if knuckles was still sleeping.

_Well, this should be easier than I thought. _Thought rouge. She then stepped on a stick with a loud _snap!_ Knuckles opened his just in time to see rouge getting the master emerald.

"Hey! Get away from the master emerald!" shouted knuckles. He charged at her. But she simply jumps out of the way, making knuckles fall to the ground with a loud _thump!_

"Well, knucke. You haven't changed." Said rouge.

Knuckles got up, getting angry. He jumped back up to the master emerald saying "you're not getting this emerald. You better leave before there's more trouble."

Rouge just smiled saying, "oh come on, knucke, you know I can't stand having to fight you all the time. Isn't there anyway we can come to an agreement?"

"Sorry batgirl, but this emerald is too important for you to have It." said knuckles.

As knuckles and rouge arguing, as per usual, the master emerald was shining so brightly that knuckles and rouge took notice of this.

"I've never seen the master emerald glow this bright before." Said knuckles. "It probably means that something is going to happen."

And something _did _happen. The meteor shower started and a small golden light was seen through the meteors. The master emerald was somehow reacting to the golden light, as if there was something on it.

Knuckles looked at the master emerald and back to the meteors. "There's something in that golden light. I better check it out."

"I'll come along too. After all, there might be something valuable in that golden light." Said rouge.

Knuckles sighed. "Alright. But don't get any funny ideas, rouge."

So they both headed where the golden light was headed for. Which, of course, was heading straight for station Square Park.

Shadow the hedgehog was standing on top of a hill outside station square. He crossed his arms and was in deep thought. Nothing much has happen around here. Eggman was out there somewhere, probably trying to come up with another one of his "evil schemes" To take over the world. G.U.N.S was still keeping an eye out for eggman, making sure that he won't bring harm to the citizens of station square.

Shadow was concerned about finding the seventh chaos emerald. So far, only six emeralds were found: eggman had one, sonic and his friends have four, knuckles has one and shadow has one. But the seventh one was nowhere to be found. Sonic, G.U.N.S, and eggman where searching all over the globe for the emerald. But none of them had a hair nor sight or clue as to where the emerald is. It occurred to shadow that somehow; the emerald had vanished and ended up someplace else. Where, no one knows.

Shadow knew that there was some sort of reason why the emerald vanishes from the planet. But, he was uncertain as to why it vanished. Shadow was determined to find the emerald somehow. He just wasn't sure where to begin.

_Finding that chaos emerald was even harder than I thought._ _Even when I can use chaos control, I still don't know where it's at._ Thought shadow. But he wasn't one to give up. He _would _find it, no matter what.

Just then, his red chaos emerald started to glow. He took it out and found that the emerald was glowing at the meteor shower. _What do the meteors have to do with this?_ Shadow thought. Then, the golden light in the middle of the meteors caught his eye and the chaos emerald was glowing even more brightly at it.

_That golden light must be where the last chaos emerald is._ Thought shadow. _I better get over there and check it out for myself._ He then ran at full speed to where the golden light was headed.

Tails, Amy and Cream got to where the gold meteor had crashed. Just then, they saw that sonic was there and they ran to him.

"Sonic, what are doing here?" asked tails.

"I came here to check out this golden meteor." Said sonic. "My chaos emerald started to glow and it was coming from the meteor. So, I ran here to see what it was."

Then knuckles and rouge came. They were a bit surprised to see the others. "You guys came to check out that meteor too?" asked knuckles

"Yes. But, what are doing here, knuckles?" asked Cream.

Before Knuckles could answer, rouge beat him to it. "Well, the master emerald started to glow brightly when the meteor shower started. Just then, we spotted a golden light and the master emerald was somehow reacting to it. So, me and knucke here came here to check it out."

"I was just about to tell them that." Said knuckles angrily.

"It appears we all came to check out this golden meteor." Said shadow as he made his way toward the others. They all turned their heads toward him. "There's obviously something in there that made us all come here."

They all nodded their heads and started to make their way to where the meteor had crashed. When they got there, there was no meteor there. Instead, there was a person lying there.

They ran toward him to see if he was okay. He was a green hedgehog with blue eyes and black headlights on the tips of his quills. He had white gloves on with two inhibiter rings on his wrists. He also wore shoes that where just like shadow's, except that these were red and they had a golden belt buckle on them. But, what surprised everyone, even shadow, was that on the hedgehog hand was a blue chaos emerald.

"What happened to him?" said tails.

"I don't know but we got to help him." Said Amy. "Cream, your house is closest."

"Okay. We'll go tell my mother about this." Cream said and with her big ears, went flying straight to her house.

As the others were helping the mysterious hedgehog, shadow was in deep thought. _How did he get that chaos emerald? Where did he come from?_ Shadow knew he had to wait until he recovered. Then, he would get the answers he needed. Everyone got the green hedgehog up and headed for Cream's house.

That's it for now. Who is this green hedgehog and why does he have a chaos emerald? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Hope I didn't leave you guys on a cliffhanger. You probably already know who this hedgehog is, but I won't give away the answer. Anyway, leave a review please and tell me what you think of it so far. Until next time, catch you all on the flipside!


	3. Chapter 3: the mysterious hedgehog

Now here's where things start to get a little interesting as we get to know who the green hedgehog is. I don't know sonic nor Sega. As if anyone didn't know that.

Chapter 3: the mysterious hedgehog

Everything went black as I entered through the time portal. It felt like I was deep slumber, except that my body was jigging hard, as if I was falling down from a high cliff. I tried to move some part of my body, but it was like I was restrained with chains. I couldn't even move an inch.

_What's happening to me? Am I falling? Am I chained up or something?_ That was the last thoughts I had before I couldn't think anymore.

Sometime later, everything was quiet. I didn't know what happened or why everything stops. My body was laying on something soft. I started to open my eyes. My vision was blurred but after a few seconds, it adjusted back to normal. I looked to see that I was staring at a ceiling. _I must be in a room._ I thought. I turned my head left and right to take a look around.

I was in a bedroom. It consists of a drawer, a lamp, some pictures and a bed, which I found out was the soft thing my body was laying on. I started to get up just as my head was thumping. _Man, I didn't think traveling like this could give you a spitting headache._ I put my hand on my forehead. I looked around again to see if there was a mirror somewhere. I found a big one on the wall near a closet door. I got out of the bed and went to the mirror. When I looked at my reflection, I just stood there in both shocked and amazement.

I was a green hedgehog. I had quills on the back of my head. I moved my hand to touch them. _I wonder how anyone can get use to this. Still, there a nice fit for me._ I then saw that the tips of my quills were highlighted black. My eyes remained the same, ocean blue. I looked at my feet to see what shoes I was wearing. They where similar to shadows, except that these were red with a white stripe in the middle and a golden belt buckle was tied to the shoes. I looked at my hands to see that I was wearing white gloves with the two inhibiter rings I got from shahra earlier.

I admired my new appearance. _I look cool. No, wayyyyyy past cool. I could get used to this. Still, I wonder why I transform into a hedgehog. Oh well, I'm not complaining. I like it!_ I then began to wonder how I ended up here. Just then, I heard voices coming from the door. I quickly got back in the bed and pretended I was unconscious.

The door then open and the voices I heard from before can be heard clearly now. One with a sweet voice said. "I wonder if he's okay."

Another voice spoke "don't worry cream; I'm sure he will awake soon."

I then opened my eyes slowly as the one with the sweet voice said "oh look, he's awake!"

I got up from the bed to see who was in here. Their where three hedgehogs. One blue, one pink and the other one black. A red echidna with a bat, a rabbit, and a two-tailed fox.

"Are you okay?" asked the pink hedgehog. "You're lucky you didn't get any serious injury."

"Maybe you can tell us your name and where you came from." Said the rabbit.

I looked at them. "My name is Austin. I come from a planet similar to this one. You could say I come from a parallel Earth. I was brought here by a genie named Shahra, who told me that sonic's world, was in danger. I was chosen by shahra to stop this threat from happening. Shahra then used her powers to bring me here and well, I'm not sure how I got here. But I sure know that it was not comfortable."

Everyone was a bit surprised by this. The blue hedgehog was surprised the most. He asked "how do you know shahra?"

I opened my mouth to say something but then I closed it. I wasn't sure if was a good idea to tell them how I knew about shahra. I also wasn't sure about telling them about my world. I then started to say something else. "I don't know anything about her. She just told me her name, who she was and why she approached me."

The black hedgehog then approached me, holding a blue chaos emerald. "If what your saying is true, then how did you come across this chaos emerald?"

"Shahra was the one that had it. She used its power to transport me here. I didn't think that she would leave it behind for me to take." I answered.

The two-tailed fox came up to me saying "so, what kind of danger is sonic supposed to be in?"

I looked at them and said "shahra told me that sonic's world was being erased from history. I know this sound weird, but if his world is gone completely, then not only will his world and everyone with it cease to exist. But, the man behind it all, Dr. Eggman, will be able to enter my world. Causing mayhem with no one to oppose him. I can't let that happen. That's why I'm here. To stop eggman from erasing sonic's world off the face of the earth."

All of them stood wide-eyed at this. The blue hedgehog then said. "Well, if egghead thinks he can stop me, then he will think again." He then put up his hand. "I'm sonic, sonic the hedgehog." I smiled and shook it.

The fox said "I'm miles prowler. But my friends call me tails. Good to meet you, Austin."

The pink hedgehog took my hand and said. "Pleased to meet ya, Austin. My name's Amy, Amy Rose."

"And I'm Cream and this is cheese. We'll really glad to have you here, Mr. Austin." Said Cream. "Chao, chao." Said cheese.

I smiled and scratched my head in embarrassment. "Just call me Austin. It's much better for me that way."

The red echidna then came up, holding his fist up saying "I'm knuckles." I pounded his fist. Knuckles was a bit surprised to how strong I was. "Wow Austin, your pretty strong for someone we don't know about." We both smiled.

The bat then came beside knuckles saying "and I'm rouge, rouge the bat. It's a pleasure to meet you, handsome."

I blushed a bit. _I'm I really that handsome?_ I thought. I saw knuckles getting a bit angry about this for no reason. I smiled a little and laughed inside; making sure knuckles didn't hear me.

The black hedgehog said. "I'm shadow, shadow the hedgehog."

I nodded. I could see behind his eyes that he was a serious guy with a serious attitude. I smiled at everyone. "It's really great to meet you guys."

Sonic then looked at the clock. It was 2:00 am. "Whoa, is it that late already? We all better get back home and get some sleep."

Everyone nodded and turned to walk out of the room. Cream stayed and said. "Do you have anywhere to go, Austin?"

"Actually no. I'm not sure where to go."

"Well, you can stay here for tonight." She said.

"Are you sure, Cream?" I asked.

"Yes. We don't mind. You can stay here for as long as you want." She said.

I smiled and said. "Thanks very much Cream. I don't know what to say."

Cheese cheered and went to hug my face. I laughed and Cream smiled. "It looks like cheese is happy about you staying." "Chao, chao." Cheese said excitedly.

Cheese then let go of my face and headed back to Cream. "Goodnight, Austin."

I laded back down. "Goodnight Cream. You too, cheese." I said. They both left the room and I was alone.

I turned off the lamp and stared at the ceiling with my hands behind my head. I couldn't believe this was happening. I had actually met sonic and his friends. I smiled at that thought. Now, I was thinking about what was going to happen next. I yawned and stretched my arms. _I'd best save the thinking for tomorrow._ I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

That was great. I bet you already knew that the green hedgehog was me. I'd be surprised if you weren't. Well, now I have been introduced to the characters. What will happen tomorrow? What will I do? You will have to what and find out! Please leave a review and tell me if you were surprised or not about this chapter. Until next time, catch you on the flipside!


	4. Chapter 4: Asking for help

I just to say, thank you people for reviewing this story. It helps me out a lot. Well, onward to the next chapter. Take it away, Sonic!

Sonic: Austin Skywalker doesn't own me or Sega. Now, let's do it to it!

Chapter 4: Asking for help

The sun was shining brightly through the window of the bedroom. I woke up, stretching my arms and yawning. I then spotted a blue chaos emerald with a note beside the bed. I took the note it said.

_I'm leaving this emerald in your care._

_Try not to lose it. You may need it._

_Shadow._

I place the note back on the bedside table and took the chaos emerald. I stared at it, not looking away. I know that these emeralds hold tremendous power. I could feel it as I was holding it. _I better make sure this doesn't fall into the hands of eggman's. _I thought

I put the chaos emerald away and went out of the bedroom. I started to walk down the staircase slowly, taking a look around. The house was small, but it was nice and peaceful. As I got to the bottom, I was wondering where to go. I spotted a kitchen a little ways from where am standing. I went in to see Cream and cheese on the table.

"Good morning, Cream." I said, smiling. "You too, Cheese."

Cream and Cheese look up to see me. "Good morning to you too, Austin." She said. "Chao, chao." Cheese said.

I sat down next to Cream. Just then, another Rabbit came In. she was like Cream, expect older. I assume this was Creams mother.

"Oh hello there, dear. You must be Austin. Cream has told me about you." She said. "I'm her mother, Vanilla. It's nice to meet you."

I turn to face her, "it's nice to meet you too, um…" I wasn't sure if I should say her name.

She simply smiled. "Oh that's okay, dear. You can me Vanilla. Everyone does.

I nodded. She strode though the kitchen towards the sink. "I hope your hungry, Austin. Me and Cream where just making breakfast.'

My stomach growled. I laughed a little. "I guess I didn't realize I was _this _hungry."

Cream and Vanilla laughed. Vanilla reached in the oven to take out a pan full of cinnamon rolls. She then put icing on top of them. "I do hope you like cinnamon rolls, Austin. Cream insisted on making this. She made this herself."

The yummy smell of cinnamon filled my nostrils. I loved that smell. Vanilla then carefully cut the pieces and put them on a plate. She put the plate of cinnamon rolls on the table. Cream then came up, holding a pot of tea and some teacups. "Would you like some tea, Austin?"

"Yes, please." She placed a teacup down and pours some tea in it. Vanilla put some smaller plates on the table for me and Cream. We both started to grab some cinnamon rolls from the plate. I started to eat my cinnamon roll and it was delicious!

"Do you like it, Austin?' Asked Cream.

"Like it? I love it! This is the best cinnamon roll I've ever had."

Cream smiled and Cheese cheered (Chao, Chao). After we finished eating and cleaning up, I went outside to get some fresh air. It was a nice day out in Station Square. I crossed my arms and started to think of what to do today. My first thought was sonic. He was probably doing one of his morning jogs. Sonic love to run and he can't stand still a whole lot. I also remembered that I had super speed too. The only problem was that I didn't know how to do it. I then thought of tails, who was likely to be in his workshop, creating some new kind of gadget or something. _Maybe tails can help me out. If egghead is going to show his face around here, I better know how to use my new found speed and how to control It._ I thought. I started to get into a running position and I was gone in the blink of an eye.

The speed that I was going was incredibly! The acceleration, the wind, the excitement. I was smiling, enjoying my new speed. Just then, I heard a girl's voice from a distance. I tried to stop, but I didn't know how. I look forward to see that I was running straight for a tree!

My whole body crashed into the tree. I fell on the grass in pain. I was stiff as a rock as I was lying there in pain. "Ow. So that's what it feels like when you run headlong to a wall or tree at full speed." I started to get up, still aching from crashing into the tree. I turned around to see where I was when suddenly a pair of arms was around my waist.

"I got you, Sonic!" said a girl's voice from behind me. I knew in an instant it was Amy. "I knew I would catch you in my arms sooner or later."

I felt stiff. I didn't know what to do. When Amy let go of me. She was shocked to see that it wasn't Sonic, but me.

"Austin! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she said.

I turned to face her. "Its okay, Amy. You don't have to say that."

Amy looked at me. "It's just that I saw someone running through here and I thought it was Sonic. So I ran to catch up." She paused for a moment and said. "I didn't know you could run that fast, Austin. What were you trying to do?"

"I was heading for Tail's workshop. I was going to ask if he can help me control my speed. I guess I got a little carried away while I was running and ran into this tree. Now that I come to think about it, I don't even know where Tail's workshop is."

Amy then grabbed my hand and said "well then, let me help you out."

I stared at her "huh?"

"Since your new here, I'll help you get to Tail's workshop. I know this city like the back of my hand." She then dragged me along.

Moving along with her was the only way to keep me from falling since her hand was still holding on to mine. We roamed through the city, seeing various buildings, stores and a lot of people. After what felt like forever, we finally reached Tail's workshop.

"Well, here we are. I told you I know where it was, didn't I?" she said with her hands behind her back.

I smiled and looked at her. "And you were right. Thanks for your help, Amy."

"No problem. Anyway, I got to go see if sonic is still around here. See you later, Austin!" she then ran back to where we came from.

I knock on the door and waited. After several seconds, the door opened and there stood Tails.

"Hey Austin, how you doing?" he asked.

"I'm alright, Tails. Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Come on in." I went inside and Tails guided me to his garage. When we got there, there stood a huge plane. It was probably the X-Tornado. I whistle at the site of it. It was magnificent.

"That's the X-tornado. I have been making new adjustments to it for more firepower and durability." Tail's said.

I turned to face him. "Hey Tails, I need your help with something."

"Sure. What is it that you need help with, Austin?" Tails asked.

I started to tell Tails about my new speeding power, how I got it and asked him about how to control it. Tails thought about this and said. "I've got it. I can get Sonic here and he can give you some tricks as to how you can control your speed. Also I can construct an obstacle course for you that can help you use your speed in different ways."

"That sounds like a good idea, Tails." I said. "So, when should I start?"

"Well, it's going to take me awhile to get the course ready. So you will have to wait until I get it ready. But, in the meantime, Sonic could probably show you how it's done."

"Don't worry, Tails. I can wait. Besides, I'm in no rush."

"Then it's settled." We both shook hands. Tails then looked at the clock. It was already 10:00 pm.

I stared at the time. "It that the right time?" I asked.

"Yep, that's the right time. Well, I better head to bed. Goodnight, Austin."

"Night, Tails." I said as Tails went upstairs to his bedroom. I made my way out of the workshop and headed back to Cream's house. It took me a little while to find it. When I finally got there, it was 10:30 pm. _Man, time sure does fly by here_. Cream and Cheese were probably already in bed. So I sneaked quietly back to the bedroom and closed the door. I was tired as I flopped on the bed with my head hitting the pillow. After a few minutes, I closed my eyes and sleep took over me.

There goes another chapter. The next chapter will be about my training with the blue hedgehog himself! Will I have what it takes to control my speed? Found out when the next chapter comes!

Sonic: so now, leave some more reviews for us. Austin does love reviews.

But of Course, Sonic. So until next time-

Sonic: catch you on the Flipside!

Hey! That was my line! Oh well.


	5. Chapter 5: training

Well, here we are. Now it's time for my training session. I sure hope this turns out better than the last. So, without further delay, here's the next chapter. Go ahead, Tails.

Tails: Austin Skywalker doesn't own Sonic or Sega. If he did, who knows what changes he might have done?

A couple of days have passed since I asked Tails for help controlling my speed. Since then, I haven't had much to do. Since I was new here in station square, Amy and Cream decided to take me on a tour through the city. It was marvelous. Many huge buildings covered the place. Station square was much larger than what I had thought. I was really enjoying my time through the city with Amy and Cream. But, my thoughts drifted back to Tails, wondering if he was doing okay.

Now today was the big day. When I woke up, Cream came up to the room and urges me to go outside. When I got out, there stood Tails in the X-tornado.

He waved at me and Cream. "Hey Austin, I got the course set for you. You ready?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, Tails. Let's go!"

Tails helped me get into one of the cockpits of the X-tornado. We said goodbye to Cream and Cheese and flew off to Tails workshop. I never flew on a plane before because I have a fear of heights. But the X-tornado was flying smoothly, as if I had nothing to worry about. I looked down to see station square from below. But, quickly looked back, seeing as I still had fear of heights.

"You okay, Austin?" Tails asked as he was driving in the front and I was behind him.

I shuddered a little. "Y-yeah. I just have fear of high places. You know, when you are up so high and you feel like you are going to fall?"

"Yeah, I admit. It is scary when now that I come to think about It." said Tails. "But, you just got to be brave. Know that there is nothing to be afraid of when falling. At least, that's what Sonic told me. He doesn't mind falling. He actually likes it."

I smiled at that. Yeah, Sonic doesn't have a fear of anything, except water of course. But Tails was right. I have to stop fearing about falling. Facing your fears is hard. But, if you can truly face it and never look away, you will be able to conquer it.

We reached Tails workshop. Sonic was there, waiting for us. After Tails parked the X-tornado in his garage, we got out of the cockpits to see Sonic standing there. "Hey Austin. You seem to be doing okay." Sonic said with his usual grin.

I grinned "yep, just the same as ever. I suppose Tails already told you about why you are here?"

"Yeah. He explained that you had super speed. That's sweet, Austin. And he also said that you needed some help controlling it."

"That's right. Tails said he'd put together an obstacle course for me and I was hoping that you could help me out, since you know how to use your speed so well. So what do say, Sonic? Think you can help me?"

He closed his eyes and started to think. After a few moments, he said. "Alright, Austin. I'll help you out. But, I have a request to ask."

I had a confused look on my face. "What kind of request?" I asked.

"After you mastered your speed, I was wondering if you and I could race. I haven't a decent opponent since like, forever. It sure would make my day. So, what do you say to that?"

I smiled at that thought. "You got a deal, Sonic. As soon as I have mastered my speed, I will race you."

He smiled and said. "Alright!" we gave each other a high five and we went up to Tails. "Okay, Tails. When can we get started?"

He looked up from what he was doing and said "we can start right now if Austin wants too."

I nodded my head. "I'm ready. Let's get started!" and the three of us headed for where Tails had put together the course.

Sorry if this chapter wasn't very long or not that good. But don't worry; next chapter is going to have some action. I thought about not to go through the whole training thing because it would probably be lame and a waste of time. Also, there is going to be some hilarious stuff next chapter. But, I won't give away what. You will have to read the next chapter and find out!


	6. Chapter 6: DrEggman

Now HERE is where I get into some action! So get ready for this chapter. Again, I don't own Sonic or Sega. If I did, well, I have no idea what I would do.

Chapter 6: Dr. Eggman

For the rest of the day, Sonic and Tails help me through the basic of how to control my speed. I learned how to stop, quick step, homing attack, jumping high than I ever thought possibly, and a lot of other things. I thought it would take me forever to learn this stuff. But, for some reason, it didn't. I quickly learned how to master it and I was surprised that I did. _I guess it came naturally to me. Or maybe it's because of these inhibiter rings that Shahra gave me._ I thought. Shahra said that these rings would give me super speed. It might also somehow help me use and control it.

After the final training session, Sonic, Tails and I were back inside the garage. "That was sweet, Austin. I didn't think you would learn _that _fast." Sonic said.

"Yeah, Austin. That was amazing! It was almost as if you knew this stuff already, but didn't know how to do it or use It." said Tails.

I smiled and started to scratch my head. "Yeah, I'm surprised myself. Still, without you guys to helping me out, I don't think I would ever know to use my new found power. Thanks, you guys. For helping me out." I held my hand up high.

Sonic and Tails smiled. "Right on!" Sonic and I jumped and we high fived, same with Tails.

Just then, the ground shook and in the distance, a massive explosion was heard. "What was that?" I asked, bewildered.

"It's probably Eggman, again. He never knows when to quit. Does he, Tails?" Sonic said, turning to his two-tailed friend.

"Nope, he never learns. Anyway, we better get over there and stop him." Said Tails. He headed for the X-tornado and started it up.

"Hey guys, mind if I tag along?" I asked.

Tails looked at me. "Are you sure about this, Austin. Eggman is not someone to be messed with. This is dangerous."

I know it's dangerous, but hey, two speedy hedgehogs against one evil genius are better odds. Don't you think, Sonic?" I said, turning to the blue hedgehog.

He started to think again and he said. "Alright, Austin. You can come along. Just be careful, okay?"

I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "You got it, Sonic. Now, let's get old egghead!"We both jumped in the X-tornado and were off to stop eggman from doing whatever he's doing.

In another part of station square, a huge robot was stomping around, creating chaos as he was looking for something. The robot was red with two pairs of chain gun arms on it. The one controlling was none other than Dr. Eggman.

"Ohhh ho ho ho ho ho! I am enjoying this. I haven't had this much fun since…ummmmmm." Eggman couldn't really think about it right now and he snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, forget about it. I need to focus on finding Amy. With her as my captive, I will be able to lure Sonic here and get rid of that pesky hedgehog for good. Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" eggman laughed hysterically. He continued his rampage through the city until he found a certain pink hedgehog in the middle of a huge mall.

"Ah ha! There you are!" eggman made a quick grab for her, but she dodged it and took out her hammer.

"I don't think so, eggman!" she charged at him and attempt to swing at him. But, the robot side-stepped and made Amy fall to the ground. Eggman laughed and out came from one of his chain gun arms, five metal fingers in the form of a hand. He launched it at Amy and it grabbed her. The hand came back as Eggman laughed in triumph.

"You won't get away with this, Eggman! Sonic will come save me and you will be sorry!" she said as she was struggling against the robot metal hand.

Eggman just stared at her. "As a matter of fact, I know Sonic will come for you and when he does, it will be his end!" Eggman continued to laugh as he was moving his robot out of the mall, with Amy in his grasp.

"Were almost there, you guys!" Said Tails as we neared to where the explosion came from. Tails made a quick landing near the wreckage so that me and Sonic could check it out while Tails would keep an eye out from the air.

As me and Sonic searched the rubble, I came across a lying on a piece rubble. I grabbed it and what it said made my blood broil.

_Sonic the hedgehog,_

_If you want to see your precious girlfriend again, meet me at the outskirts of station square ASAP._

_Failing to do so will leave me no choice but to kill your little girlfriend._

_You have one hour to meet me here and remember Sonic, alone._

_Dr. Eggman_.

I grunted at this. "Eggbutt's going to pay for this." I mutter. Sonic came up behind me saying, "Found anything, Austin?"

I gave him the note and he had that same expression on his face as I had. He growled and crumpled the note and threw it in the rubble behind him. "Eggman is really asking for it this time. Come on, Austin let's head over there."

I nodded and we headed for outskirts of station square, where eggman was waiting.

When me and Sonic got outside of station square, we decided to go a bit slow so that we can devise a way to get Amy back. Me and Sonic spotted some lights in the distance and we hid in some nearby bushes. I took out a pair of electronic binoculars, something Tails gave me before where came here, and looked to see where Amy was. There were a few dozen robots, some with swords and shields, some with guns, and other with just their bare fists. Amy was being held in a cage suspended above eggman, who was still in his large red robot.

"What do see?" Sonic asked quietly.

"Well, there are a dozen robots down there. Amy is in a cage suspended above Eggman. And it looks like the doctors getting impatient." I said.

Sonic nodded and asked. "Got any good ideas?"

I started to think for a moment and said. "I will distract Eggman and his robots while you go behind them and get Amy out of the cage."

Sonic pondered on this for a moment and said "okay, you be careful Austin."

I smiled at him and winked. "No worries."

I got out from behind the bushes and started to walk slowly towards Eggman.

Eggman was getting irritated. It had been almost 55 minutes since he left that note for Sonic. He was sure he would be here. So far though, the blue hedgehog had not shown up. Eggman believed Sonic would never leave Amy behind. But then again, the hedgehog was unpredictable. He growled having to wait on that hedgehog. "Where is he? I thought for sure he would be here by now!" just then, in the distance, a shadowy figure in the form of a hedgehog was walking slowly towards Eggman. "So, you finally made it, Sonic. I thought for sure you wouldn't show up, you pesky little-" he stop in mid sentence as the hedgehog came into the light. It wasn't Sonic, but a green hedgehog.

When Amy saw me, she was shocked. "Austin? What are you doing here?" she asked.

I looked up at Amy. "I came here to save you, of course.

Eggman looked at me in bewilderment. "Wait, if you're not Sonic, Then who are you?"

I looked back at the doctor. "The name's Austin. You must be Eggman." I smiled. "You're shorter than I expected. What with the long mustache and the big round belly. I don't know if anyone can call you a super genius." I laughed a little.

"Don't you dare make fun of me, you little rodent! So, you're a friend of Sonic, eh? It doesn't look like you are much of a challenge. I doubt you can even beat me, unlike Sonic." He laughed at me.

I still kept my smile and said "never judge someone by appearances, Eggbutt. You know what; I got a better name for you. How about I call you baldy nosehair? I think that it suits you!" I started laughing really hard and fell to the ground, holding my stomach and kicking my legs.

Eggman was getting really, _really_ mad at this. He grunted his teeth and growled. "I'll show you what happens when someone makes a mockery of me!" he raised one of his chain gun arms and slammed it down on me.

"Austin!" shouted Amy.

"Hah! Take that, you little brat!" he raised back the arm and found nothing there. "WHAT?" he shouted and looked around franticly for me.

I whistled and Eggman turned his head toward me. I was standing on the top of one of his robots. I waved my finger at him. "T-t-t-t. Like I said, Eggman. _Never_ judge someone by appearance."

Eggman growled and raised his right chain gun arm and fired at me. I jumped off the robot before it was blasted to smithereens.

(What I'm made of by Crush 40)

I landed back in front of Eggman. "So, you want a fight, Eggbutt? Then come on!" I was ready for some action.

Eggman turned to face me. "You will pay for messing with me, you little hedgehog!" he stomped his feet and raised his guns again. I rolled my eyes and went speeding through the robots, dodging the bullets that were trying to hit me

_I don't care for what you're thinking  
as you turn to me  
Cause what I have in my two hands  
Is enough to set me free.  
(Set me free)_

The robots were being blown to bits as Eggman was trying to hit me.

_I can fight the feeling  
To resist it overtime.  
But when it's just too much to take  
you sneak up from behind_

I turned around to see that Eggman's robots were bits and pieces now. There was only me and Egghead left, about a half a mile apart. We turned to stare at each other.

_Is it me?  
You say ... you're looking for  
Let me show you who I am and what I'm  
Here for...Here for._

It felt like hours as we were standing there. Eggman looking angry, me smiling. Then at the speed of sound, I went straight for Eggman. Eggman fired again and I simply dodged the bullets from left to right.

_Try to reach inside of me!  
Try to gain my energy!  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of!_

I was about a foot away from Eggman. When got close, I slid under him as he was trying to pound me with his gun arm. I dodged it with ease.

_Simple Curiosity!  
Trying to take a bite of me!  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of now!_

When I got behind him, I launch a homing attack at him as he was turning around. I hit him straight on and he fell to the ground. I landed back on the ground smirking. "What, that all you got, baldly nosehair?" I laughed again.

Eggman got his robot up and he was mad! "I'll show you what I've got!" just then, Eggman's ship came into view and it dropped down more of his robots. He smiled and laughed. "Now, let's see if you can survive this!"

I shook my head and charged at them.

_Like a million faces  
I recognize them all  
and one by one they've all become  
a number as they fall!  
(as they fall)_

The robots were firing at me. I speed on through, hitting them with homing attacks and my own fast burning speed!

_In the face of reason  
I can't take no more!  
One by one they've all become  
a black mark on the floor!_

The robots were falling apart, one by one. Bits and pieces scattered around. Then some big robots came in, baring huge fists.

_Is it me?(is it me)  
You say(you say) ... you're looking for  
Let me show you who I am and what I  
Have in store...in store._

I grinned. "This is it? Really? Man, this is too easy." I stretched and said. "Time to put these robots down!" I ran at full speed toward them.

_Hey!Hey! Yeah!_

Try to reach inside of me!  
Try to gain my energy!  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of!

The first robot came at me. He swings his fist down on me. But I was too fast for it. I slid under it right before it hit me. I zipped around it a few times, making it dizzy, until it fell down.

_Simple Curiosity!  
Trying to take a bite of me!  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of now!_

I stopped and turned around. All the robots were scrap metal. "Heh, that was easy." Suddenly, a huge metal hand grabbed me from behind. I turned to see Eggman's face staring at me.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Thought you seen the last of me, did you? Well, you haven't! Now that I have you, I will crush you!"

He started squeezing his metal hand on me. I tried to break out of his grip, but to no avail. It hurt a lot. It was like being in a room with no air to breathe in.

_You can take another lifelong try!  
You can take another try!_

Suddenly, a blue blur broke Eggman's hold on me. I fell to the ground, holding my stomach. Sonic landed right beside and asked "you alright?"

I looked and grinned. "Never better, Sonic." I got up and saw Eggman getting up again. "Oh come on now, Eggbutt. Don't you know when to quit?"

"I will never quit! Not until I get rid of Sonic and rule the world!" he pointed his guns at us. "I will destroy both of you, here and now!"

Sonic grinned and rubbed his nose saying "well, now that Austin has taking care of your robots, we can get down to the real fight."

"Yep, now it's just us against you, Eggman. The last one standing will be the winner!" I said rubbing my nose too.

Eggman then fired missiles from his back and they were heading right for us. Me and Sonic spilt up and ran in two different directions as we both headed right for Eggman.

_Try to reach inside of me!  
Try to gain my energy!  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of!_

Eggman was firing his guns at us as me and Sonic were running, dodging the missiles and bullets along the way. When I was close enough, launched a homing attack at Eggman. The attack sends him flying in Sonic's direction. Sonic curled into a ball and used another homing attack on Eggman.

_Simple Curiosity!  
Trying to take a bite of me!  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of now!_

The attack sends Eggman even higher and we watched as he fell to the ground. The robot had bits and dents on it, but it wasn't down just yet. Eggman got up _again_ but this time, the robot could hardly stand. "N-N-No! Not again! I won't lose to you again, Sonic! YOU HEAR ME? I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!"

Sonic just yawned and said "yeah, yeah. You keep saying that every time. But, no matter how many times you tried, you always get beaten."

"Sonic's right about that. No matter what kind of so-called "diabolical scheme" you come with, Sonic will always foil your plans and leave you in the dust" I said.

Just then, the X-tornado came flying over us with Tails riding it. "Sonic! Austin! Use this!" he then launched two gold rings for us. Sonic caught one and I got the other.

"You ready to finish this, Austin?" Asked Sonic

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, let's to do to it!"

Me and Sonic squeezed the rings and we both felt an acceleration of power running through us. Sonic jumped and used another homing attack on Eggman. Eggman quickly ejected his flying little eggship just before it hit him along with his robot. It exploded and Eggman was trying to get away. But, when Eggman turned around, he saw a green ball heading straight for him.

_Try to reach inside of me!  
(Let me show you what I'm Made of!)  
Try to gain my energy!  
(Let me show you what I'm Made of!)  
Let me show you just  
WHAT I'M MADE OF!_

Eggman was sent flying screaming "I HATE THOSE !"

I dropped down to the ground down, dusting myself off. Sonic came rushing toward me. "Nice shot, Austin! We sure taught Eggman a thing or two!" he said, giving me a thumbs up.

I smiled and thumbed up too. "Thanks, Sonic! That should show "baldly nosehair" not to mess with the two of us." I laughed saying that again.

Sonic laughed too. "baldly nosehair? That's the best thing I heard all day. I gotta remember that one."

"Yeah, I always wanted to say that to his face." I looked at the horizon and said. "By the way, did you Amy out of the cage?"

Sonic looked at me with a strange look. "Well… I kind of forgot about getting her out of the cage. I was too busy watching you fighting Eggman."

I stared at him, wide-eyed with bewilderment "YOU WHAT? We better get over there before-"

Before I could finish however, there was shouting coming from behind us. A very angry Amy rose was coming at us, her hammer held high.

"Sonic! Where were you? I was being hold up in that cage for a long time waiting for you and you never came! I had to break out of it myself! I am so mad at you for this! You are going to pay for this, Sonic the hedgehog!"

Sonic put his hands in the air as he was backing away. I fell to the ground and tried to get away, not wanting to face Amy's wrath. Amy then turned to me and suddenly, she was her sweet and cheerful self again.

I got up slowly, wondering what happened. She said to me "I'm not mad at you, Austin. After all, you did save me from Eggman." She then hugged me saying "thank you for saving me, Austin. You're a really good friend."

I smiled and blushed a little. I was a little embarrassed by this, but I didn't mind. As Amy let go of me, she turned to Sonic and said "As for you!" she was now burning with angry again and she charged at Sonic with her hammer.

Sonic made a run for it and Amy gave chase. She almost got him a few times, but he got away, barely. He then shouted at me saying "Austin, can you do anything to stop her?"

I was laughing my head off watching those two run around. I shouted back at Sonic saying "Sorry Sonic, but I don't get involve in fights I can't win. You're on your own."

I continued to laugh as Sonic was being chased by an angry Amy Rose. _Some things never change. _I thought as I continued laughing at Sonic and Amy.

Whew! This is the longest chapter I have ever done. I thought it would be cool to put what I'm made of in this chapter, since this was my first time battling against Eggman. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I put a lot of effort to it. So please, leave a review telling if this chapter was great or something else. Until next time, catch you on the flipside!


	7. Chapter 7: Sonic the hedgehog

Alright, I'm back! For the next few chapters, I will be hanging out with each character, one for each chapter. That way, my own character will get to know them better. I will also put some more action and laughs too for your pleasure. Well, here we go.

Chapter 7: Sonic the Hedgehog

After me and Sonic kicked Eggman's butt (and Sonic dealing with an angry Amy Rose), we headed back to station square. It was getting late. I said goodbye to Sonic and headed back to Cream's house. When I got back to my room, I jump on the bed and put the blankets over me. I started drifting to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Things were settling down in station square the next morning. I got up, stretched my arms and went to the window to take in the beauty outside. I crossed my arms and started to think of what to do today. The first thing that pops into my head was that I owe Sonic a race. _Well, today looks like a good day to start as any._ _This should be fun. _I thought.

After a quick breakfast, I headed outside to take in the fresh air. The sun was shining brightly down on the city with the wind blowing softly and smoothly. I speed on through station square, trying to find a certain blue hedgehog. Finding him was not easy. For Sonic, being the fastest guy on the planet, he never stops running. I stopped at a nearby tree. I sat down; put my arms behind my head relaxed.

_Man, Sonic is harder to find than I thought. I'll find him, eventually. _ Just then, a blue blur came speeding on through. It went right pass me. I smiled. _Well, that was quick. _I got up and ran after it.

I caught up with Sonic. We were neck and neck. Sonic looked at me and said "hey Austin, you running around too?"

"You could say that. I was looking for you."

Sonic stopped and so did I. "Really? What for?

"I still owe you a race, don't I? So what do you said, Sonic? You think you are up to the challenge?" I grinned.

Sonic grinned too. "Okay, Austin. Let's race!"

I stopped Sonic before he got all excited. "Hold on for a minute, Sonic. We need to figure out where to race through and were to reach the finish line."

Sonic crossed his arms and started to think. After a minute or two, he said "I got one. We'll speed through station square, heading outside and moving through the canyons. After that, we come back and race towards Twinkle Park. First one to get there wins!"

"I like the sound of that. Alright, Sonic. Let's do it!"

Me and Sonic ran at full speed through station square, dodging traffic and watching out for people. Me and Sonic were evenly matched. But, that wasn't going to stop me. As me and Sonic were heading outside station square, a blast came from behind us. It was Eggman flying another one of his creations. This one had a gun on one arm and a drill on the other. It also had wings, which meant that this robot could fly.

Sonic and I came to a halt as Eggman flew in front of us. "Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho! I was hoping when you two were going to show up. I have been waiting for you hedgehogs. So that I can crush you both! Hahahahahaha!"

Sonic and I just grinned. "Well, if it isn't baldly nosehair! I was wondering if you were going to show up again. You know, Sonic, I think that he should shave that mustache off him. It looks funny on him, not to mention, hairy. Don't you agree?" I said, turning to Sonic.

"Yeah, I agree. And maybe he should play nice every once in a while. If he did, we wouldn't have to break all of his toys."

"I agree with you on that. Still, people call him an evil genius. But, he can't bring down two hedgehogs, who so happens to be the fastest things alive and know how to kick robot butt. So, I think I will now call you Eggbutt, the evil loser genius!" I started to laugh. Sonic did too.

Eggman growled. "I have had it with your mockeries and jokes! I will crush you both once and for all! My new robot will see to that! Now, egg dragoon, Crush them!"

Egg dragoon fired at us. Me and Sonic ran past it and Eggman was in hot pursuit! Eggman continued to fire at us as me and Sonic dodged left and right to avoid the blasts.

"Man, Eggman isn't messing around this time!" Sonic said.

I looked at him. "Yeah, he really _is _mad at us for making fun of him! We better take him down if we want to finish our race!"

Sonic nodded. Suddenly, Eggman was in front of us. "Ha ha ha! How about this?" the Egg Dragoon raised his drill and slide it down on the ground. Sonic and I managed to jump just before it hit us. As we jumped, we both homed attacked on Eggman.

The attacks weakened the Egg Dragoon. Sparks came out of it as Eggman tried to maintain control of the robot. "You little….!"

The Egg dragoon flew behind us again. "That's it! It's time to put the freeze on you hedgehogs!" the Egg Dragoon fired again, this time the blast freeze parts of the ground with shards of ice on it. I and Sonic had to be careful not to get hit; otherwise Eggman will shatter us to pieces!

The Egg dragoon flew in front of us again. "All right, then! This time, I will crush you both!" he raised the drill again and this time, he attempted to jab Sonic with it! Sonic somehow saw this coming and he jumped just before it hit him. He landed on its arm and ran right towards Eggman. He launched another homing attack and with that, the Egg dragoon hit the ground with a loud thud.

I stopped beside Sonic just as the robot exploded, sending bits and pieces of it everything. Eggman flew out of the wreckage, looking angry and humiliated. "How could I lose again? This isn't over yet! I will be back and I will- Gaaaaahhhhhhh!" I hit Eggman's little ship with a homing attack before he finished. He went sky screaming unit he was out of site.

I landed back on the ground dusting myself off. "Yeah, we know and will beat you again and again."

Sonic ran beside me. "Nice hit, Austin. Now that Egghead is out of the way, wanna continue our race?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, let's finish the race, shall we?"

He nodded and we raced at full speed back to station square.

After we got back in station square, we headed for Twinkle Park. We were neck and neck as we neared the entrance. It was close. _Very close_. We both got there at the same time. We decided that it was a tie.

"It really doesn't matter who wins or loses. It's how we play the game. Besides, that was a good race! Thanks for that, Austin!"

We jumped and gave each other a high five. "No problem, Sonic. That was accelerating! I enjoyed racing with you." Just then, my stomach growled loudly. Sonic's did too. We both laughed, embarrassed. "Oops, I never did notice how hungry I was. Hey Sonic, you up for some chilidogs?"

Sonic smiled. "Chilidogs? All right, let's get going!" Sonic and I ran toward the nearest chilidog stand. Sonic and I sat down, slowly eating and enjoying our chilidogs. "Man, this is delicious! I love chilidogs!" Sonic said.

"So do I, Sonic. They're the best!"

After we ate, we headed back to Cream's house. "Thanks for the race, Austin. I had a blast! We should do this again sometime."

I grinned and looked at Sonic saying "yeah, we should. Well, I better get to bed. Goodnight, Sonic." I walked to Cream's house waving goodbye at the blue hedgehog.

"You too, Austin." He said and with that, he ran until he was out of site.

When I got back to my room, I lay on my bed and smiled. I had a blast today as well. _It sure felt good racing with Sonic. I sure hope we can race again before Eggman unleashes whatever plot he has in store for us._ I thought.

Well, that's it for now. Now then, I will let you, the reader, to decide which character I should hang out with next. Please leave a review with which character I should put in the next chapter. I will be with them all only once. Once I get to know more about the characters, I will proceed to the main plot of the story, where things will start to get interesting and dangerous. So please, leave a review, it helps me to move forward with this. So, until next time, my lovely readers catch you on the flipside!


	8. Chapter 8: Rouge the Bat

I dedicate this chapter to Midnightmedoly123 for choosing the next character I should hang out with. Now, on with the show!

Chapter 8: Rouge the Bat

I was running through station square, feeling the wind blowing at me. It was another great day at station square. As I was running, I was thinking about what to do next. I stopped at a nearby tree and sat down under the shade. _All right, let's see. Tails is working on the X-Tornado, Amy is out shopping, Knuckles is guarding the master emerald, of course, Shadow is doing who knows what and Cream and cheese are probably with Amy. _I let out a sigh. _Man, everyone has something to do except me_

As I was pondering over what to do, a certain batgirl was flying over the city. She was, shall we say, _sightseeing _through the park. As she was flying, she saw me under the tree in deep thought. "I wonder what he's doing out here." She muttered to herself. She flew to the top of the tree and hanged on one of the branches, watching me.

I couldn't think anymore. I got up and crossed my arms. "Well, sitting around here pondering over something isn't going to get me anywhere. I think I will look around to see if there is anything to do around here." I said to myself. Suddenly, I heard something from the tree, as if it was shaking from an earthquake. I quickly turned around but found nothing. I shook my head and turned back around when I came face to face with Rouge the bat's face. "Hi there." She said.

I stumbled backwards. I was startled to see her in a place like this. "Rouge? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just looking around, seeing people and places and all that. I saw you sitting here under the tree. What were you doing?" she said.

I shrugged. "Just thinking about what to do today. Everyone is busy, except me. I was just about to leave when you showed up."

"Well now, since we're here and all, how about I tell you what I am really doing" she said.

I looked at her with interest. She was probably doing a secret mission for G.U.N.S. then again, if she knew that I had a chaos emerald with me, I would have to make sure not to let her have it. Still, if what I suspect is true, then I would be more than happy to help her. "I'm listening." I said.

Rouge continued. "Well, from what G.U.N.S has told me, Eggman is somewhere in the city, ready to hatch another one of his robots out to wreck havoc. They also said that Eggman is in possession of a chaos emerald that he recently stole from Sonic. I was scouting the area for any sign of him. But now, with your help, we'll be able to track down the good doctor and get the emerald back from him. That is, if you are interested."

I crossed my arms again. I knew for a fact that Rouge only wanted the emerald, not to stop Egghead. Still, I had nothing better to do and from the looks of it, beating Eggman again could really make my day and if could get that chaos emerald before Rouge does, it sure would make Sonic and the others happy about it. I looked at her and grinned. "Alright, I'm in." I said.

Rouge smiled. "Okay then, handsome. Let's get started." She said and we both took off.

We searched the city from building to building, shop to shop. But there was neither sign nor hair of Eggman anyway. Finding a big-round guy with a long hairy mustache was not as easy as I thought. _Of course not, he's an evil genius, not some over-weighted guy with a ridiculous long mustache who should go on a diet. Then again, he should try to lose some of that weight._

Rouge and I met back at the park. I was about to tell Rouge but she beat me to it. "So, found anything?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, not a sign nor hair of him."

She sighed. "Well, there's no point in looking if he's not going to show up." Suddenly, as if her words came true, an explosion from nearby was heard. "Well, looks like the good doctor has finally shown up."

We both headed in the direction were the explosion was heard. When we got there, a dozen of Eggman's robots were there, causing chaos over the city. Eggman was flying in his Egg saucer, overlooking it all with joy. "Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho! I always love causing mayhem and destruction and with Sonic not around this time, nothing will stop me!" he continued laughing his head off, unaware that me and Rouge were standing in front of him.

I grinned and shouted "yo Eggbutt! You're forgetting about me! Sonic may not be around right now, but you got me to deal with instead!"

Eggman stopped laughing and looked down to see me and Rouge standing there. "You again? I thought for sure you would be with Sonic! No matter, your road ends here!"

He called forth his robots and they came in formation in front of him. Rouge and I were ready to take them on. "You ready, Rouge?" I asked

"Ready as I will be, handsome." She said.

I turned away. _I wish she stopped calling me that._ There was no time to ponder on that as the robots were charging at us.

We both charged at them, dodging the bullets that were being shot at us from the robots. When I got close to one of them, I launched a homing attack that took down a lot of them. Rouge was spinning, tearing any robot that she came at into pieces.

Eggman was getting angry over this. "That's it. It's time I put that hedgehog down for good!" he press a red button and out of nowhere came a huge purple robot that looked like a beetle.

When me and Rouge finished the last of the robots, we saw Eggman flying over his new robot. "Behold Austin, my new power! Eggbeetle! Now prepare to be snap, hedgehog!" he landed his Egg saucer in the cockpit. The Eggbeetle snap its pincers at me. I stood my ground.

"Okay Eggbutt, let's see what your Eggbeetle can do." I said. I ran at him as Eggman launched robotic cubes at me. I dodged them with ease and launched a homing attack at the cockpit. But then, a shield came up and my attack was deflected. I fell to the ground, groaning.

"Ho ho ho ho! You didn't think I would fall for that again, did you? I have a chaos emerald in this machine and as long as it's inside it, you can't touch me!" he continued to laugh until he fell from his seat.

I got up. _He's right. I can't touch him with the emeralds power running through it. There has to be a way. _Rouge came to me saying "what happened? I thought you had him."

I turned to look at her. "I thought I did too. But Eggman has a chaos emerald inside the Eggbeetle. As long as that emerald remains inside, I can't hurt him. Got any ideas?"

Rouge thought about this for a moment and said. "I have one. You distract Eggman while I find a way inside the Eggbeetle. Then, I will find and remove the chaos emerald and tear it apart from the inside. Does that sound like a good plan?"

I started to think about this. Somehow, I knew this wasn't a good idea, seeing as Rouge will get the emerald while I go empty-handed. Still, I had no other choice. If I was going to stop Eggbutt, then I had to stick with this plan. "Alright, let's do it!"

Rouge nodded and we headed in separate directions. Me, heading straight for Eggman. Rouge, sneaking around to find a way inside the Eggbeetle.

Eggman just stared at me. "So, you're not giving up? I thought for sure you would, since you can't hurt me. Either way, I'm going to snap you in half, hedgehog!" The Eggbeetle snap its two long pincers at me. But I jumped just before they hit me. I needed to keep Eggman focused on me. _I sure hope Rouge knows what she's doing._

Meanwhile, Rouge slipped under the Eggbeetle and found a hatch that led inside the robot. Rouge busts it open and went inside. It was filled with contraptions and gears working and spinning on machinery. At the center of all this, a green chaos emerald was glowing brightly. It was in a glass case with fluid tubes attached to it. The tubes were sucking its energy and releasing it to different parts of the robot. Rouge started to spin and broke open the glass, grabbing the emerald as it fell. Rouge stared at it for what felt like a long time. "Hello, beautiful. You're such a lovely little emerald." Suddenly, the robot jolted and made Rouge drop the emerald. Rouge tried to find it but couldn't see in the darkness. Rouge was angry, _very_ angry. "That doctor is going to pay for making me lose that emerald!" she said and started destroying everything inside the robot.

Back outside, I was having a hard time against Eggman. All I could do was dodge his attacks until Rouge was done. But now, Eggman had me pinned down and I was struggling to get out of his grip. "You won't escape me this time, hedgehog! Now, prepare to meet your doom!" he lowered the pincers and was ready to snap me when suddenly, the robot started shaking. Sparks were coming out of it and Eggman was in panic. "H-h-how can this be? This can't be happening! NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the Eggbeetle exploded into a million pieces and Eggman was lying on the ground, coughing and covered in smoke.

I walked toward him smiling. "Well, Eggman, the evil loser, you were saying?"

Eggman looked at me with rage. "This isn't over yet, hedgehog! I will destroy you and I will be victorious! Just you wait!" he called his Egg saucer and flew away.

"Yeah, like I heard that before! You're never going to learn, are you?" I shouted. As Eggman flew away, I started to look for Rouge. I saw her lying on the ground, covered in bruises. I rushed to her and hold her up saying "Rouge! You okay?"

Rouge slowly opened her eyes and started coughing. "I guess I got carried away." she said in a weak voice.

"Don't talk." I said. I looked around to find the chaos emerald lying a few feet in front of me. I quickly got it and went back to Rouge. "Just hang on, Rouge! I'm going to get you to the hospital, okay?"

Rouge smiled weakly. "Sorry, Austin. But that's not going to happen. I'm sorry for trying to still the emerald. I was just doing this to get the emerald. But, I guess sometimes, there are more important things than having gems." She said. She closed her eyes and she was still.

I looked at her body in horror. "Rouge? Rouge! Don't you dare die on me! Don't…. you…dare." I started crying, realizing that she was gone. Tears rolled down my cheek, falling on her body. I put her body down and got up. I looked at my hands. Even though I hardly knew her, she was still someone I would consider a friend and an ally. I squeezed my hands into fists and my eyes were burning with rage. "Eggman is going to pay for this!" I shouted, not caring if anyone heard me.

Suddenly, the two chaos emeralds started glowing, I took them out to look at them. They then rose out of my hands and into the air. Two color beams, one green and one blue, came from the emeralds and went right at me. I suddenly felt a strong surge of energy within me. I didn't know why this was happening, but if it would help Rouge, then I would do it.

I bent down and put my hand over her. I started to feel my energy working. Then, without realize it, as if I was somehow supposed to say it, I shouted. "CHAOS…..HEAL!" her body started to glow as the energy was sweeping over her body. Her bruises were disappearing and when they were all gone, the body stopped glowing. I fell back, exhausted, as the chaos emeralds fell to the ground.

I walked to her and started to look at her. "Rouge?" I said quietly. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I was overflow with joy. _She's alive!_

"wh-what happened to me? I thought I was dead." She said.

"I thought you were too. I don't what happened. After you were dead, the chaos emeralds started glowing. They poured energy into me and somehow, I was able to revive you. I don't know how or why but I took that chance. But that doesn't matter now. What matters is, your back and that's all I'm concerned about." I said, smiling.

Rouge got up, looked at me and smiled. "Well, I owe you thanks, Austin." Suddenly, she kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed heavily. I wasn't expecting this to happen. "Uh…. No problem, Rouge." I said, rubbing my face to where she kissed me.

"Well, I better get back to headquarters. Nice seeing you again, handsome." She winked and flew off.

I stood there, bewildered. "Does she have to call me that?" I said to myself. I shook that thought out of my head. I pick up the two emeralds and stared at them. _How did I do this? Do I have some kind of power within me that has something to do with the emeralds?_ I looked at a nearby clock. It was 9:30 PM. _Uh-oh! This mystery will have to be saved for another day. I better get back to Cream's house._ I started running at full speed back to Cream's house. My thoughts still flooding about what happened to me.

Well, there's an interesting twist for ya! I won't tell you about what happened. But don't worry, all will be revealed in time. Until then, please leave a review and tell me which character should be next. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Until next time, catch you on the flipside!


	9. Chapter 9: Shadow the hedgehog

Now this chapter has Shadow in it, so expect some high action! Now, let's roll!

Chapter 9: Shadow the hedgehog

_Darkness surrounded me. I couldn't see anything. Suddenly, an image appeared in front of me. It was of station square. Every building, destroyed. Everyone, gone. I stood there, horrified. Then the image zoomed in and what I saw was even worse. Sonic and his friends lying on the ground, dead, and above them stood Eggman, with a being that was dark and had green eyes. He and Eggman laughed evilly._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

I woke up with a jolt. I breathed heavily, sweat coming down my fore head. I pressed my hand to my face. _What a horrible nightmare._ I got up and went to the window. The city was bathed in moonlight. I started to think about what happened in my dream._ Station square was destroyed. Sonic and everyone else was killed by Eggman and that… being with the green eyes._ I raised my hand to my forehead to brush off the sweat. _Something tells me that this is more dangerous than what I had thought. But, what does that dark being have to do with all this? And why can I somehow use the power of the chaos emeralds?_

I crossed my arms and gazed at the night sky. I needed someone who knew and could control the power of the emeralds. Then, it hit me. _Shadow. He's the only one who knows about the emeralds powers. Maybe he can help me with this._ I smiled and went back to bed, hopefully not to wake up from another nightmare.

The next day I began my search for Shadow. Finding him was not easy, since he could be anywhere. At last I found him, standing on a hill in the outskirts of the city with his arms crossed.

"So, we meet again, Austin." Shadow said without turning around.

"Shadow, I need your help." I said with seriousness in my voice.

Shadow looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "And why do you need my help?" he asked.

I looked at him, hard. "Because I can somehow use the power of the chaos emeralds."

Shadow quickly turned around and looked at me in shock. No one, besides himself, could use the full power of the emeralds. He never thought that someone, who was not from this planet, could somehow use its power. "How can you use the emerald's powers?" he asked.

I crossed my arms and explained to him the events that happened yesterday. He just listens, quietly. After I said everything to him, he closed his eyes and started thinking. I stood there, quietly; neither a word nor a noise was made except for the wind blowing through the trees.

After what felt like hours, Shadow opened his eyes and said "alright then, I'll help you. But first, you need to help me."

I was shocked to see that Shadow needed my help. Usually, he did things on his own. But, there were times when Shadow had other people, like Rouge and E-123 Omega, to help him out. Even the ultimate life-form can't do _everything _by himself. I started to cross my arms and asked "and why do you need _my _help?"

Shadow answered "G.U.N.S has assigned me to infiltrate Doctor Eggmans base. They believe he's building an army of his own robots to invade station square. My mission is to invade his base, find the factory that lies deep within his base and destroy it, along with any robots that get in my way. Getting inside will not be easy. Destroying the factory will be even harder than it sounds. I was going to enlist faker in this mission. But he's nowhere to be found at the moment. But, now that you're here, you can help me destroy Eggmans robots and put an end to this."

I stood there, thinking this over. Eggman, building an army? I knew Shadow wasn't joking. I had sometimes forgetting that Eggman will do anything to conquer the world.

After a few moments, I said to Shadow "I'll help you with this mission, Shadow. But first, I need to know how to use of powers of chaos."

Shadow smiled. "I figured you say that. Alright, I show you. After that, we must raid Eggmans base ASAP. Do you understand this?"

"I understand." We walked up and shook hands. _Now, let's see if I can master its powers._

For the entire day, Shadow showed me how to use the different powers of chaos. He first showed me how to use chaos spear, powerful yellow spears that appear and hit anything in its path. At first, I couldn't do it, seeing as I didn't know how its power works. Shadow told me that I need to unleash my rage within me in order to use its power. So I did and the result was perfect.

Then Shadow taught me chaos control. He pulled out a chaos emerald. I did the same. He told me that using this power will slow down time and space. He then tired to attack me head on. Thinking fast, I shouted "chaos control!" and with that, Shadow slowed down, giving me enough time to counter with a good swinging kick to the head.

Shadow was impressed that someone who isn't from this planet could learn this stuff so quickly. I was surprised myself. Shadow finally taught me how to use the most powerful and devastating attack of all, chaos blast! He showed me how to use my rage and the power that I had to unleash this attack. Anything and everything around me would be destroyed in mere seconds!

It was getting dark. I had just finished my training with Shadow. He told me to get some sleep because tomorrow, we start attacking Eggmans base. As I was about to leave, Shadow hold me up to give me some last-minute advice. The inhibiter rings help maintain the powers of chaos. By removing them, my powers will increase significantly. But it will wear me out very quickly after using it. He told me to use this as a last resort when all else fails. I nodded and headed straight back to Creams house.

The next day, I got up and headed straight to the place where Shadow said we should meet. Shadow was already there, waiting for me.

I stopped in front of him and he said "are you ready for this, Austin?" he asked.

I looked at him with seriousness in my face. "Yes. I'm ready, Shadow."

He nodded and pulled out his red chaos emerald and shouted "chaos control!" and with that, we disappeared, heading for Eggmans base.

We transported about a mile from Eggmans base. As what Shadow expected, about 30 robots were guarding the front door. I shrugged. "Eggmans sure doesn't want anyone getting inside."

Shadow nodded. "That's for sure. Guest will just have to break through. Expect a large welcoming part when we get inside."

I smiled and nodded. We ran full speed towards the base. The robots saw us and starting firing. We dodged them with ease. We then launched homing attacks, destroying every robot that was hit by this. After all the robots were nothing but spare parts, we stood at the large door that led inside Eggmans base.

Inside the base, Eggman viewed his monitor screen outside his base. He was angry that Shadow and I was there. He growled. "Those two blasted hedgehogs. I will not allow them to destroy my precious factory!" he pushed a red button. "All E-123 Omega clones block the entrance! Do not allow them inside and if there do, prepare to fire!"

(I am…all of me by Crush 40)

The E-123 Omega clones positioned themselves in a couple of feet from the door. Some of them pushed against the door, trying to stop us from getting inside. Then, with a loud BANG! The door was wide open.

Eggman shouted "don't jus there, fire! FIRE!" before the robots could fire, however, me and Shadow shouted "chaos spear!" and waves of yellow spears came flying at the robots. Me and Shadow charged inside, ready to take out anything that got in our way

_I see no, hear no evil,  
black writing on the wall,  
unleash one million faces,  
and one by one they fall!  
Black hearted evil,  
brave hearted hero,  
I am all, I am all I am_

(I, I, I)

I am!

Here we go buddy, here we go buddy, here we go, here we go buddy,  
here we go!

The Omega clones could not get a clear shot with our superior speed. I used homing attacks while Shadow used chaos spear. After the last one was destroyed, we went further down in Eggmans base, destroying anything that got in our way.

_Go ahead and try to see through me,  
do it if you dare,  
one step forward,  
two steps back,  
I'm here!  
(One step forwards two steps back)_

Do it, do it, do it, do it!

Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery  
Step inside and hold on for dear life!  
Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free  
I am all, I am all of me!(X4)

(Here we go...)

Shadow and I wasted no time getting down to the factory. Suddenly, we found ourselves in a large round room. "What is this place?" I asked.

Shadow looked around and said "it's probably where the doctor was testing those Omega clones."

We proceeded to the door that lead out of here when suddenly, it slammed shut. Then, a large robot with a big spiky ball came down. In the cockpit sat Eggman. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Sorry hedgehogs, but I can't allow you two to go any further. This is where you will meet your end! Prepare to be squashed, warthogs!"

_I see and feel the evil,  
my hands will crush them all,  
you think you have the answer,  
I laugh and watch you fall!_

Black hearted evil,  
brave hearted hero,  
I am all, I am all I am

(I, I, I)  
I am!

Here we go buddy, here we go buddy, here we go, here we go buddy,  
here we go!

I just looked at him and said "what? With that hunk of junk?" I started laughed. "Seriously, Eggbutt, I thought you would have learned your lesson by now. I guess someone of your potential just doesn't know when to give up. Still, I don't mind kicking your butt, seeing as you always lose to us, evil loser genius!" I laughed again. Shadow just ignored me.

Eggman started growling and said "I have about had it with you! I'll show you both that I am not a loser!" he started charging at us. He slammed his spiked ball down. We both dodged and went in separate directions to stop Eggman.

__Shadow launched chaos spears at him. The spears deflected, hitting all around the room. The room started to collapse. I was on the other side. I held myself in position and used a homing attack, heading straight for both Eggman and the door. Eggman didn't have a chance to turn around and counter. My attack burst right through the robot, making a clean hole and it blasted a hole through the door.

Eggman sat there, panicking. "Not again! You will pay for this! He ejected out of his robot and flew away._  
_

Shadow ran through the hole just before the whole room collapsed into a pile of rubble. We proceeded further down the base. Along the way, more Omega clones tired to stop us, but there were no match for us.

Finally, we reached the factory. There were millions of robots being created. I stood there, jaw dropped. "Man, Eggman has outdone himself this time." I said.

Shadow nodded. "Indeed, it's time we destroy this factory and put an end to the doctor's plan."

_Go ahead and try to see through me,  
do it if you dare,  
one step forward,  
two steps back,  
I'm here  
(One step forwards two steps back!)_

Do it, do it, do it, do it!

Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery  
Step inside and hold on for dear life,  
Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free?  
I am all, I am all of me!(X4)

(Here we go...)

Me and Shadow destroy everything in the factory, leaving no traces of working machining or robots. After the whole place was bought to oblivion, we headed back to the entrance. But when we got there, Eggman was waiting for us, with a whole army of Omegas, both inside and outside.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho! Looks like you both are a bit too late. True, you both destroyed my precious factory, but I managed to create enough robots to invade station square. I have over 9,000 robots under my command! Now, it's for you both to meet your doom! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Shadow and I stood back to back as the robots surrounded us. "This could be difficult." I whispered to Shadow.

"Yeah. But I have faced more deadly threats than this." Whispered Shadow.

Eggman then shouted "FIRE!" and robots began firing. Me and Shadow teleported, hitting the robots as we teleported back and forth.

_I am, I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, anyway, anywill, any  
day! (X2)_

I am, I am, I am! (X2)

I am!

The Omega clones were becoming scrap metal as we destroy them. But more matter how many we took out, more came in. soon, Shadow and I were exhausted using our powers. Eggman laughed. "Ho ho ho ho ho! Looks like your time is up, hedgehogs! Omega clones, prepare to fire on my command!"

Shadow and I looked at each other again. "Now what do we do?" I asked.

"We still have one more trick up our sleeve." He said, pointing at his inhibiter rings.

At first, I didn't want to do it. I knew that if we removed them and used are most powerful attack, not only will the base and all the robots would be destroyed, but us too. I nodded silently. I know that this was very bold, but sometimes, circumstances call for drastic measure.

I looked up at Eggman and said "sorry, Eggman. But we're not done yet. As matter of fact, _your_ time is up, Eggbutt!" me and shadow started removing our rings.

_Do it, do it, do it, do it!_

Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery  
Step inside and hold on for dear life,  
Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free?  
I am all, I am all of me!(X4)

(Here we go, here go, here we go...)

Eggman was shocked and scared. "Are you both insane? If you use that power, it will destroy us all!"

"If it comes to that, then so be it." Shadow said.

As the rings drop to the ground, red energy started pouring through our body. with the rage and the power of chaos that we both have, we shouted "CHAOSSSSSSS…..BLAST!" the whole base and all the robots explode and me and Shadow knew no more.

_I am, I am all of me..._

Me and Shadow were found by Sonic and the gang. They felt the tremor of the explosion and went to investigate. They found us both under a big pile of rubble. We were badly wounded, But still alive. We were taking to the hospital where we were patched up. Shadow wounds were not that bad. But mine were worse. I had lost a lot of blood after being buried under that rubble for so long. Everyone was worried that I wouldn't make it.

After Shadow had recovered, he went to the room I was in. he stood over me. I had patches all over me, to stop the bleeding. "Austin, I should never have put you in harm's way." He said. This reminded him about Maria and what she went through. The memory of her still haunts him. But he promised Maria that he would protect the humans, no matter what. "You have helped me. And now, it's my turn to return the favor." He pulled out his red chaos emerald. He felt its power coursing through him. When he had enough energy, he put his hands over my body and said quietly "chaos…..heal!" yellow light surrounded my body. The open wounds had disappeared. The bruises were gone. After the light was gone, Shadow fell, exhausted from using so much power to heal me.

He got up slowly and said "you have been a worthy comrade, Austin. I thank you for your help." He put my green chaos emerald in my hand. "You will need this more than Me." he started to leave and with one final look he said with a smile "goodbye for now, Austin the hedgehog." And he left the room.

Everyone was shocked and relieved that I had recovered. I was surprised myself. I was then released from the hospital and went back to Creams house. When I got up to my room, I looked outside the window. I was wondering what happened that to me. I knew that a certain black hedgehog helped me recovered from my wounds.

I smiled. "Shadow is someone that I can rely on. Thank you, Shadow the hedgehog." I went to bed and sleep took over me.

Woo-hoo! That was AWSOME! Hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a review and comment! And thank Shadow for saving me back there! Anyway, until next time, catch you all on the flipside!


	10. Chapter 10: Amy Rose

Now this chapter has the lovely Amy Rose here.

Amy: aww thanks Austin *hugs me*

Eh, no problem, Amy. Now then, expect some shopping and stuff and of course, ACTION! So without further delay, take it away, Amy!

Amy: Austin doesn't own Sonic or Sega, if he did, me and Sonic would be together! *day dreaming with her eyes sparkling*

As a matter of fact, I WOULD get you two together. But, I don't own you guys. Still, it can't hurt day dreaming about it. Now, on with the Show!

Chapter 10: Amy Rose

I woke up to the bright sunshine coming through my window. I got up to see the city bathed in sunshine. People and cars moving about. I smiled. _Well, I hope Eggman isn't going to spoil this day and even if he did, I'll give him another butt kicking. Ha! That never gets old._

When I got down for breakfast, Cream and Cheese were sitting at the table, looking sad. When they looked up, they put on their usual smiles. "Morning, Austin." Said Cream. "Chao, chao!" said Cheese.

"Morning." I said, smiling. I took a seat next to them. Cream and cheese had their heads down. Sadly, I knew there was something wrong with them. "Hey, you okay?" I asked politely.

Cream looked up and said sadly "yeah, I'm okay. It's Amy that I am worried about."

I had a look of sadness in my eyes. But, I hid them and asked "why? What's wrong with her?"

"Well, you see, Sonic asked Amy on a date yesterday and she was so excited about it. They decided to meet at Twinkle Park at 8:00 PM. Amy waited forever, but Sonic didn't show up. She walked home, crying. I called Amy today, hoping she was okay, she was fine, but I could tell that she was still crying. Now, I'm worried about her. Sonic not showing up was devastating to her." Cream answered.

I sat back, feeling terrible for Amy. _I can't believe Sonic didn't show up at their date, considering that it was HIS idea to do it in the first place. Now, Amy is crying because of him! I know Sonic doesn't take dating seriously. I just wish Sonic would confess to his love for Amy. He's just too shy to admit it. I would be too if I was in his place._ I crossed my arms and started thinking about what to do. _There must be something I can do to cheer Amy up. I hate to see her crying. It makes my body fall apart from the inside. _It was true. Whenever Amy cried about Sonic, it tears me apart. It also makes me sad too, wishing somehow, someway, I can cheer Amy up. I thought long and hard and finally I snapped my fingers. _That's it! I know just the thing! _I got up to walk out the door.

"Austin, where are you going?" Cream asked.

I turned to look at her. I smiled and said "I'm going over to Amy's. I know just the thing to cheer her up."

Cream and Cheese then smiled. "Well, I hope it goes well. Good luck, Austin." Said Cream. "Chao, chao!" said Cheese, happily.

"Thanks Cream. You too, Cheese. See you both later!" I zoomed out the door and headed straight for Amy's house.

After a few minutes, I finally reached her house. I walked to the front and knocked three times. I heard footsteps from the other side. The door open and there stood Amy Rose. Her eyes were red and puffy and some teardrops where on her red dress.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" she asked. She was taken by surprise that I was here.

"I came to see if you were okay." I said.

She tried to put a smile on her face. "Oh, I'm okay. Would you like to come in?"

I smiled and nodded. She led me to her living room. We both sat down on the crouch. We were silent for a few minutes until I said "Amy, I'm not trying to make you sad or anything. But, Cream told me about your date with Sonic."

At this, Amy started crying again. "I just couldn't believe Sonic didn't show up! I was so excited about it! But he never came! He probably doesn't like me because I chase him around all the time!" she cried even harder.

I put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry about what happened. Maybe Sonic forgot about your date. But, that doesn't mean he hates you."

Amy continued crying. "If he likes me, why does he always run away from me?"

I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell her the truth about why Sonic runs away from her all the time. So I said "I'm not sure why, but I know that deep down, he has feelings for you."

Amy stopped crying a little bit and looked up at me. "You think Sonic likes me?" she asked.

I smiled and answered "of course. He's just too scared or something to admit it to you. I know he does. You just got to give him some time. In the meantime, just be yourself. Put on a smile and try to be happy. No one wants to see a sad looking face, especially me."

Amy then smiled. She then hugged me saying "thank you, Austin. I feel so much better now, thanks to you."

"Your welcome, Amy." After she let go of me, I asked her "hey Amy, how about you and I do something today."

Amy looked at me. "Really? You want to hang out with me?" she asked, curiously.

"Of course. In fact, I'll let you decide what we can do. Anything at all."

Amy squealed happily and got up. "Hang on; I got to put on a new dress." And she ran upstairs to change her clothes.

I sat there with a huge smile on my face. _It's great to see she's happy again._ She then came back down wearing a new red dress. She also had on new red shoes with no white stripe on them along with a new hair ribbon that had a flower on it.

"Well, how do I look, Austin?" she asked.

I looked at her. "You look lovely, Amy." I said with a bow.

Amy giggled. "You sure are a gentleman, Austin. Well now, let's get going." We both headed out the front door.

"So, what do you want to do first?" I asked Amy.

"Well, how about shopping?" she looked at me.

I somehow knew she was going to say that. But hey, I _did _say we would do anything. I simply smiled and said "alright then, Amy, lead the way."

We arrived at a huge mall with many different stores. Amy dragged me along to the stores she wanted to go to. From shoe stores, which she needed my help as to what shoes fit her best, the clothes, which she wanted me to examine them for her when she tried them on, seeing if they look good on her, and finally, and the worst of all, the perfume department!

It was a nightmare for me. But I kept a straight face and went inside. The smells of different perfumes were overwhelming. Amy took her time, picking out and trying different perfumes while I was trying to get away from the people that wanted me to try different ones. I was having one heck of a time trying to breathe, until finally, Amy was done and we went outside.

I inhaled a long breath before I said "well, did you find what you were looking for?"

She smiled. "I sure did. Now that I have everything I need. Let's head back." She started carrying the many bags that she has. But she was having a hard time with them. "Austin, can you help carry these?" she asked politely.

I nodded and got all the bags. It took all my strength not to drop them. If I did, I would have to face Amy's wrath and I don't want that to happen to me.

We finally arrived back to her house and I took the bags to her room. I fell on the couch, exhausted. _Now I know what shopping with girls feels like._

Amy enters the living room and said "hey Austin, after you rest, how about you and I go to twinkle park?"

I looked at her for a moment. I never been to twinkle park before nor have I heard of it. Still, it sounded like fun. "Yeah, we can go. I just need to rest for a little bit." She nodded and headed out.

_A couple of hours later…._

My nose was sniffing. I smelled something, something _delicious_. I opened one eye and smell again. It smelled like chocolate. I smiled. _Looks like Amy is making something. _I got up and went to the kitchen. Amy was cooking chocolate chip cookies. She already made almost a whole batch and was checking on the last cookies in the oven.

She didn't know I was in the kitchen until she turned around. She jumped. "Austin, I didn't know you where there."

I looked away and scratch my head in embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay. I was just about to get you up. I guess the smell of my cookies woke you up. Tee hee." She said, giggling.

I smiled and took a seat at the table. She put a few of the cookies on a plate and laid them on the table. I took one and ate it.

"Do you like it?" asked Amy.

I had my eyes closed, savoring the taste of the cookie. I opened my and said "like it? I love it. This is the best chocolate chip cookies I ever had!"

Amy beamed. "I'm glad you like them. You can help yourself. I'm going to take a shower, just to get ready for tonight, okay?"

I nodded and she headed out. I helped myself to a few more cookies. After that, I sat down, with a smile on my face. _Amy sure has a knack for baking. I could learn a lot from her._

After an hour, Amy came down. "Okay, Austin, I'm ready."

I got up and walked toward the front door. I opened it with a bow. "Well then, shall we?" she smiled and nodded and we both headed out.

As we were outside, Amy said "hey Austin, I was wondering, you think we could get there with your speed?"

I looked at her and answered "of course." I picked her up, bribe style, and ran full speed toward Twinkle Park. At first, I didn't know how heavy Amy was. But, she was in fact, extremely light.

We finally arrived at Twinkle Park. The park was huge. I stood there, jaw dropped at the site of it.

Amy waved her hand in front of me. "Austin? Earth to Austin?"

I shook my head. "What? Oh, sorry about that. I was just taking in the view of the park."

Amy giggled. "That's okay. Now then, shall we?" she hold out her hand and I took it.

We had a fun time. First, we ride the Ferris wheel, which it took a lot of courage for me to ride on because I have a fear of heights. Next, we played some of the booth games. Amy was having difficulty trying to win a big Sonic the hedgehog doll. The goal was to hit the target. But here's the catch, the target was moving at super speed, making it almost impossible to hit. I gave it a try and with sheer luck and precision, I hit the target. Amy was so happy she hugged me again, making me fall to the ground. We rode many other rides until we reach the roller coaster. I refused to get on, since I didn't like riding them. Amy than threatened me to go on. I didn't want her to get out her hammer, so I swallowed my pride and obeyed. It was scary, going super fast, I was afraid that I was going to jump out of my seat. When it was over, I ran to the nearest trash can and vomit. _I am not riding those coasters again._

After that embarrassing moment, we came to a stage with a large crowd of people in front of it. An announcer was on stage saying "welcome, everyone, to the annual Twinkle Park song fest special! We randomly select a person from the crowd to come on stage and sing us a song. If the crowd loves it, then he or she wins a prize! Now, the spotlight will now select someone!"

The big white spotlight zoomed through the crowd, randomly going through people. After a few minutes, the spotlight suddenly stop and the person it landed on wassssssssssssssssss…ME!

I gasped with eyes wide open. I didn't expect THIS to happen. Even Amy was surprised by this. Sweat drops starting coming down from my head. "Well, don't just stand there, Austin, get up there." Amy said, giving me a push. I slowly made my way up to the stage. With every step I took, I was getting more nervous, my body was shaking.

When I finally got to the stage, the announcer came up to me and said "well now, what do we have here? What's your name?"

"Austin, Austin the hedgehog." I said proudly.

"Well then, Austin, do you have a song for the crowd?" asked the announcer.

I looked at the crowd and thought hard. I saw Amy in the front; her hands were together with a worried look on her face. I couldn't let her down. Then it just hit me, I knew a song that could make this crowd go wild! I nodded to the announcer and he told me to get it ready in the back of the stage. I nodded again and ran at full speed toward the backstage.

_A couple of minutes later….._

(Reach for the stars from Sonic colors. Note: get some headphones and hear this song while reading. It makes it more colorful that way)

Everything was dark outside. Suddenly, colorful lights sparkled everywhere as the music started. I came running through them at full speed. I then jumped on the stage and began to sing.

_Take off, at the speed of sound  
Bright lights, colors all around  
I'm running wild, living fast, and free  
Got no regrets inside of me  
Not looking back  
Not giving up  
Not letting go  
I'll keep on running  
I'm gonna reach for the stars  
Although they look pretty far  
I'm gonna find my own way  
And take a chance on today_

I then ran to the top of the stage. Colorful lights and fireworks starting going all around the place.

_The sky with stars so bright  
The colors feel so right  
I never felt like this  
I'll keep on running  
The sky with stars so bright  
the colors feel so right  
Just take my hand  
We're gonna reach for the stars  
Tonight...  
Tonight..._

I jumped and landed back on the stage. Everyone was amaze by this. I smiled and continued.

_Wake up living day by day.  
Do what I want, and I'll do it my way  
The world is flying right below my feet"  
Got no regrets inside of me.  
Not looking back (Not looking back)  
Not giving up (Not giving up)  
Not letting go  
I'll keep on running!  
I'm gonna reach for the stars  
Although they look pretty far  
I'm gonna find my own way  
And take a chance on today_

I ran right back up to the top of the stage. The colorful lights and fireworks went off.

_The sky with stars so bright  
The colors feel so right  
I never felt like this  
I'll keep on running  
The sky with stars so bright  
The colors feel so right  
Just take my hand  
We're gonna reach for the stars  
Tonight...  
Tonight..._

I went behind stage and then, using my chaos powers, I was floating in mid-air. I then flew outside with the fireworks and colorful lights coming all around me. my eyes were sparking with colors and I smiled.

_I've got it in my sight.  
The colors feels so right.  
Got my feet off the ground I'll keep on floating!  
Oh, I can feel it now.  
The colors all around  
Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars...  
Just take the chance (Just take the chance)  
We'll do it right again  
(I'm gonna reach for the stars)  
Just take my hand (Just take my hand)  
Just take the chance tonight...  
Reach for the stars...  
Tonight!_

I zoomed to the sky and with color, made colorful letters that spelled AUSTIN. I landed back on stage.

_Tonight..._

I ended the last line with a bow. The crowd was cheering loudly. They were going wild! Amy ran to the stage with tears of happiness coming out of her eyes. She threw her arms around me and said "Austin! That was wonderful! I never knew you were this good!"

I smiled widely. "Yeah, I never knew either." Then the announcer came up to me and said "that was fantastic! The whole crowd loved it! And with that I present to you your prize!" it was a 10,000$ gift card, which could be use in any mall. I wasn't much of a shopper, so I gave it to Amy; she squealed happily and hugged me. "Amy…..can't….breath." I said.

After all that, we sat at a nearby bench that over looked the ocean. Amy was really happy today. So was I.

Amy then looked at me and said "thank you for everything today, Austin, I had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad you did. I had a good time too." I replied.

Amy smiled and then she pulled out bracelet with seashells on them. "Austin, I want you to have this."

I looked at it. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's a bracelet that I made some time ago. It's made for good luck. You have done so much for me and through I barely know you, I can count on you as a friend. Think of this as a sign of friendship for the both of us."

I looked at her again and I was at a loss for words. I slowly put my hand up to grab the necklace when suddenly, the whole ground started shaking. I pulled my hand back as Amy lost her balance and dropped her bracelet. "Oh! Your bracelet!" she cried. Before she could grab it, however, a big robot came and smashes it into pieces. Amy stood there, horrified. I looked up to see Eggman flying in his Egg saucer over a large robot that robotic blocks stack on it with two pairs of arms on each and on top of it was a head of a serpent.

"bet you didn't expect to see me again, did you, Austin?" said Eggman. "my new robot is now ready to strike you down!"

I grinned. "oh really? I doubt that hunk of junk can keep up with my speed."

"you will need more than speed to survive this robot, Austin."

"really? Heh, I doubt it." I waved my hands around. "yo, fangface. I bet you can't catch me." I ran to the right.

"after him! Get rid of that green bozo!" Eggman shouted and his robot went slithering toward me.

Amy fell to her knees looking at the remains of her shattered bracelet. She picks up the pieces as tears came down from her eyes. "I guess my charm…. Wasn't so lucky." She cried, pressing her hands together. Then, her eyes were fiery red and she screamed "YOUR GONNA PAY!" she took out her hammer and went straight for the robot.

Me and Eggman didn't notice her coming until she was in front of me and with her hammer, swing one block off after another. I stood there, not wanting to get in the way. Eggman stood there, flabbergasted. "uhhhh… I better go." he said turning his Egg saucer around.

Amy got to the head and smashed it. then jumped on top of it and continued to hit her hammer on it. suddenly, a spring popped out and it flew Amy right towards Eggman. With a hard swing, she knocked him down to the ocean. His Egg saucer surfaced, with Eggman coughing up water. Amy then came down and slammed down her hammer hard on him, Eggman screamed at the site of her.

I saw what happened and Amy was nowhere to be found. Then it hit me. "AMY!" I shouted and held my breath and dived right down into the water.

Amy was slowly falling to the bottom as I was trying to reach her. When I caught her hand, I used my chaos powers to fling her out of the water. With a good swing, she flew from the surface and into the docks.

As for me, however, it was a different story. I tried to swim back up, but my body was exhausted from using my powers. I was losing my breath and my eyes were slowly closing as I was beginning to drown.

Amy was coming around. She coughed a little and stood up. "what happened? I remembered beating Eggman and then falling into the water. But then….. who saved me?" suddenly, it hit her. "Austin? Austin?" she looked around, but couldn't find me. "oh no! he must be stuck down there!" she headed to the edge and looked around frantically for a green hedgehog.

I was now on the edge of death as I was slowly losing my breath. But I wasn't going to die, not like this. I squeezed my chaos emerald and with the last of my strength, transported out of water and landing on the dock.

Amy turned around to see me lying with my body face down. She ran toward me and rolled my body over. My eyes were closed. "Austin? Please wake up! stop scaring me like this!" she said, shaking my body. no response was made. She pressed her ear against me. _he's not breathing!_ She then did what needed to be done. She pressed her lips against mine and put a full breath into me. she then pushed my body with her hands to get me to breath. She continued this process until she couldn't do it anymore.

She started crying, realizing that I wasn't awake. She grasped my hand tightly as she continued to cry. Suddenly, my body stirred and I started breathing again. Amy stopped crying and looked at me. "Austin?" she asked.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at her. "Amy? You okay?"

She smiled. "of course I'm okay! I was worried about you! It scared me!"

I laughed softly. "yeah, I was too. But, I was more worried about you. Your safety is more important than my own."

"I know yo were worried about me. but still, you scared me to death! Don't ever do that again, Austin the hedgehog!"

I squeezed her hand and said "don't you worry, Amy. I won't let that happen again."

She stood there for a second and threw her arms around me again, crying. I just comfort her as the moon shined down under us from the sky.

Well, that was touching. But don't get any ideas. Amy belongs to Sonic, not me. I would consider her a best friend to me but nothing beyond that. This chapter took me forever to type out. Now please, leave a review and tell me everything about what you like, what was best, etc. so, until next time, catch you all on the flipside!


	11. Chapter 11: Tails

I'm back again! Sorry for the lateness, everyone. I have been a lazy son-of-a-gun. But now, I plan to get back on track! Now, this one has the smart two-tailed fox, Tails! So expect working machines, flying, and once more, bringing old egghead down. Now, on with the show!

Chapter 11: Tails

After the incident with drowning and Amy saving my life, she helped me up and we made our way back to her house. I was still recovering from getting almost drowned and killed. She helped me lay on the couch. She told me I would have to stay for the night, since it was already late and I was still not in a good condition. I refused and told her that I am alright, but she declined and gave me those puppy eyes look. I resisted it at first, seeing as I was not going to give in to that so easily again. As I was getting up and heading toward the door, Amy grabbed my shoulders, holding me. "Please stay, Austin! Just for tonight! I'm just worried about you! I thought I lost you back there when you downed! Please, I'm begging you, please stay!"

I bowed my head down in shame. I didn't want to leave Amy crying again after what we been through all day. She was right about one thing; she DID almost lose me when I drowned. Also, I was still trying to recover from what happened, seeing as I swallowed a lot of sea water, there's no telling what would happen to me.

"Alright. I'll stay." I said. "REALLY?" Amy squealed happily. I turn around and smiled and nodded. Amy threw her arms around me. "Oooh, Austin!" she said. I just stood there, still smiling. _At least she is happy again. _I thought.

She helped me back on the couch and put some blankets over me. She said good night and went upstairs. I stared at the ceiling for a long time, replaying over and over the events of today. _Amy is happy again. I'm glad she had a great time. I did too. Still, does Eggman have to show his ugly face every time I am with someone? Why doesn't he just give up? Heh, like that's ever going to happen anytime soon._ I sneezed. I rubbed my nose. _Man, I gotta be more careful when I am in the water._ I felled asleep with a smile, my left arm hanging down from the couch and on my hand wrist was the remains of the seashell bracelet Amy made. This was a gift of a powerful friendship between us. Amy worked hard on this bracelet and I won't lose it, no matter what.

The next morning came quickly. After a great breakfast and saying goodbye to Amy, I headed out the door. I ran through station square, thinking about what to do next. _I wonder if Tails is doing anything._ I thought. I headed towards Tails garage. I stopped at a very huge garage door. I knocked on it three times. After a few minutes, the garage door open and there stood Tails.

"Hey Tails." I said.

"Hey, Austin. You seem to be doing alright." Said Tails.

"Yeah. You could say that. Mind if I come in?"

"Sure." I walked inside. I saw the X-tornado, looking better than ever. I then saw a second plane that was smaller than the X-tornado, with blue colored on it with white stripes on the wings.

"Tails, what's this?" I said, pointing at the new plane.

"That's the new tornado I have been working on. It's called the hyper tornado. It's faster and more maneuverable than the X-tornado. So far, I only got the engine and the steering done. I just need to install some weapons into it."

I looked at him. "Mind if I help? I may not be as smart as you, but I can still help you out with the installation."

Tails smiled and said "Sure! I could use an extra hand with this. C'mon, let's get to work."

I smiled and we clasped our hands together. Tails gave me some gloves and protective goggles. We first of all discuss what kinds of weapons we could install on it. I came up with a few ideas and Tails agreed to some of them. After the final decisions were made, we got to work. It was pretty difficult for me, given the fact that I had no experience with machines. Tails show me step by step where to properly install what in the hyper tornado.

It took us almost the whole day to get the hyper tornado done. Tails double-checked my work to see if everything was working properly. After Tails was done checking, we both stood beside the hyper tornado, sweat drops and grease were on us but we didn't care.

"Whew. We did it, Tails! That took a lot of work." I said, rubbing my head.

"Yep, we sure did! All I need to do now is give it a test run." He looked outside and saw that night had already fallen. "Is it dark already? Man, Time sure knows how to fly by."

"No kidding. Still, we can test run it tomorrow. Since we work on it all day, I don't think either of us is in good condition to fly it." I rubbed my head in embarrassment. "Eh, I wasn't trying to….. You know."

Tails looked up at me. "No problem. We can do it tomorrow. We better get ourselves cleaned up and get some rest." He yawned loudly. So did I.

I laughed a little. Then, my stomach started to growl. Tails did too. I scratched my head in embarrassment. "Guess we better eat something too." I laughed again.

Tails laughed too. "Yeah, I guess we been so busy we didn't realize how hungry we were."

Tails had enough money to order some pizza for us both. We ordered pepperoni, my favorite kind! As we ate, something crosses my mind. "Hey Tails, who's going to test the hyper tornado?"

"Well, I was going to do it myself, but I was thinking that maybe you can do it."

I chocked on my pizza. Me, flying the hyper tornado? Panic struck through me. I didn't like flying on planes, much less pilot one. I have a fear of heights and planes fly high and well….. It's a long way down. "Are you sure, Tails?" I asked nervously.

Tails looked at me and said "yeah, I'm sure. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Uh, well… you see Tails; I have a fear of heights. Falling from a very high place is very scary to me. I'm afraid that if I fly the hyper tornado and there is a malfunction and it goes down, I'm going to panic and go crazy!" I shivered at that thought.

Tails laughed a little and said "I understand how that feels, Austin. But it's not that bad. I mean, look at Sonic. He enjoys falling and running around all the time. Besides, go got to face your fears one way or another. You can't run away forever."

I sighed. Tails was right, I _have _to face my fear sooner or later and flying the hyper tornado was the only way to do so. I looked at Tails and said slowly. "Your right. I can't run away forever. I will do it."

Tails smiled and said "alright then, it's settled and don't worry, I will be flying right beside you on the X-tornado. So, nothing to worry about, right?"

I nodded and gave Tails a high-five. We then went to get some rest for tomorrow. Tails slept on the X-tornado while I slept on the couch in another part of the garage. It was a little while before my eyes finally closed and sleep took over me.

The next morning came early than what I expected. I woke up and stretched my arms as the sun was shining through the garage door. I walked to see if Tails was up. I found him under the X-tornado, working on some adjustments to it.

Tails slide out from under the X-tornado and looked up at me. "Hey Austin. Ready to test out the hyper tornado?"

I nodded with a smile. We headed for the hyper tornado. Tails gave me an ear piece so we could communicate with each other. I climbed into the cockpit and made preparations for takeoff! I placed the ear piece on my right ear. I looked to my right to see Tails inside the X-tornado, getting ready for launch.

"Austin, do you read me?" asked Tails through the ear piece.

"Loud and clear, Tails." I replied.

"All right. Everything is good to go on the X-tornado. Everything ready on the hyper tornado?"

"All systems checked. Condition normal. We are good to go, Tails."

"Okay. I'm opening up the garage door now!"

The garage door opened slowly and revealed a strip that Tails made for letting the X-tornado take off. I grabbed the steering controls or joysticks as I like to call them and was ready to do this.

Tails looked at me from his cockpit and said "are you ready?"

I gave him thumbs up. Tails did the same. Tails went first as the X-tornado started to move along the strip. It started slowly, and then it increased its speed until it was up in the air.

I was next, I pushed the joysticks forward and the hyper tornado or the H-tornado for short, started moving at a slow speed. Then, I started to increase its speed. I felt my whole body being pushed back by this. Just as I was reaching the end of the strip, I pulled the H-tornado up and it was that, I was flying!

I breathe a sign of relief as the X-tornado was riding beside me. "Nice work, Austin! You have gotten to a good start. Now, it's time we test it out." I nodded in agreement and the testing began!

Over the course of the next few hours, Tails showed me the basic controls, which involve steering, stopping, boosting, and so on. Then, we tried a few maneuverable tricks to see if the H-tornado was fast enough for this. I made a few mistakes, one that almost involve crashing in a nearby building, but managed to get out of the way before hitting it. Finally, Tails wanted to test out the H-tornado weaponry. It included rapid fire lasers that can be charged to fire two straight but powerful laser beams, missiles that can lock-on targets, and the plasma blast, which fires a fiery blast that incinerates even the hardest of metals.

After all that, Tails was proud of his new creation. So was I. it was flying very smoothly and I can move it at the slightest touch. It felt incredible. I never felt like this before in my whole life and suddenly, I wasn't afraid to heights anymore. In fact, it was breathtaking seeing station square from a Birdseye view. I smiled.

Tails flew in beside me saying "well, Austin, how does it feel flying around in the hyper tornado?"

"It feels…..breathtaking, Tails." I replied.

Tails smiled. "See? I told you so!"

"Yeah you did. Thanks a lot, Tails, for helping me face my fears."

He gave a thumbs up. "No problem, Austin. Now, let's head back to-"

Before he could finish, a missile came out of nowhere and exploded between us. Tails and I lost control a little, but we managed to regain control of the tornados. We turned our planes around to see a huge battleship flying in front of us. It was no doubt Eggmans ship. (Think of the battleship from the beginning of sonic unleashed. That should do it for this chapter.) There were other ships, robots fighters from the way they look; they were small, but no doubt, fast and maneuverable.

Then Eggman spoke over a microphone from the bridge saying "oh ho ho ho ho ho ho! Well, look who I run across, Tails and the rodent. I should have known that weird planes flying about had something to do with you. No matter, I came here to exterminate you both once and for all! This time, you will not escape me! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! All fighters and cannons, FIRE!"

The ships and fighters started firing at us. Tails and I were quick to avoid the lasers, the fighters were another problem. They were faster than what I had thought. It was difficult shooting them down one by one. The fighters were quick, but the tornados were quicker.

We worked together to take them out. One by one, they were either falling or blasted into scrap metal. At one point, Tails was having some problems. Fighters were on his Tail and his some of his wings were damaged. If he took another hit, it would be the end of him. I flew over there and took them out quickly with the laser guns. Tails thanked before a whole fleet of fighters were right in front of us!

"Tails! Get out of here! We can't take them all out! If you take one more hit, your done for!" I shouted.

"But what about you? I can't just abandon you like this! You'll get blown to pieces!"

"Don't worry about me. I've got a trick that I hope works. Just leave them to me."

"All right. Be careful, Austin!" he shouted and flew out of the way. The fleet of fighters was heading right at me, firing in all directions. I steady myself. _I hope this works._ I thought. I went straight for them and spinning the H-tornado around, firing missiles as I was spinning. The fighters were destroyed quickly by this maneuver. I flew out of the smoke, grinning. _I always wanted to do that. _I then headed straight towards Eggmans ship. "Time to put baldly mc-nosehair in his place again." I chucked. "I am totally calling him mc-nosehair from now on."

Eggman saw me coming and shouted "all cannons, fire! FIRE! Do not let that hedgehog near this ship!" the cannons started firing at me. I dodged them with ease. I then started firing more missiles at the cannons, destroying them and leaving the ship vulnerable.

Eggman was angry. He was slamming down on his control console saying "blast that hedgehog! This is not over yet!" he then ran to the hanger to get off his ship. When he got there, he found the H-tornado already there. Eggman stood there, wide eyed in shock. He chuckled weakly. "Uhhhhh, hey Austin, nice day huh?"

I just shook my head. "Sorry, baldly mc-nosehair. I ain't buying that! So ta-ta!" I stuck my tongue and eye out and fried the plasma blast inside the hanger. The moment it hit, the blast cause a chain reaction inside the ship, blowing up everything inside. I flew out of there just before the hanger exploded. I flew a great distance before a massive explosion destroyed the ship and it hit me as well.

Tails saw the explosion hit me and was shocked about this. He then shouted in the ear piece. "Austin, are you okay? I just saw a massive explosion from where I am at! Austin?" there was nothing but silence. Tails tried again. "Austin? Please say something!" Still, nothing was heard. Tails just sat there, his face now sad for what happened to his new friend. Some tears started to come down his face. He tried to speak over the ear piece again. "Austin! Please don't be dead! Say something! Anything!" he said between tears. Nothing but silence filled the air. Tails started crying a bit in the X-tornado. He didn't know Austin very well, but after what they have both been through today, he knew he could count on him. But now, he was gone. He cried even harder.

Suddenly, the ear piece started to beep. Tails looked at it in surprise. He picked it up and placed it back into his left ear. "Hello?" he said.

"Tails? You there? Can you read me?" it was Austin's voice!

Tails smiled and said "loud and clear, Austin! Are you all right?

"I'm fine, Tails. That explosion sent me out of control and commutations were cut off for a bit, but I managed to regain control again and set back up commutations. Sorry if I worried you."

"It's okay. Anyway, let's head back to my place."

We flew back at Tails garage. After we landed both tornados, we got out of the cockpits and walked toward each other. "It sure was a great day, Tails. The hyper tornado flew really well and I am sure it will come in handy in the future."

Tails nodded and suddenly, he hugged me, crying his eyes out. I stood there, bewildered. "Tails? Why are you crying?"

"Because, I thought I you were gone after the explosion and even though I barely knew you, I could rely on you both as a helper and a friend. I was so sad that you were gone forever." He said, tears falling down his face.

I hugged him back, trying to calm him down. I too was sad by this. "It's alright, Tails. I am here, still alive and that's all that matters. Nothing to worry about, right?"

After a while, Tails calmed down and looked at me. "Your right. Thanks, Austin."

I winked at him. "No problem, Tails. Now, how about we get some lunch? We haven't had anything to eat since we flew off."

Tails laughed at this. So did I. "your right about that. Come on, let's get something!" and with his two tails, flew out of the garage with me behind him.

Well, there goes another one! Well, what do you think? Leave a review please and tell me how it was. Again, sorry for the lateness. I will try to keep up more with the story. So, until next time, catch you all on the flipside!


	12. Chapter 12: the revival of Cosmo: part 1

You guys might be a bit surprised as to who I am doing next. So, enjoy!

Chapter 12: the revival of Cosmo: part 1

_I was in a large meadow, surrounded by trees. Flowers bloomed and filled the ground. I was smiling, knowing that this place was peaceful and heartwarming. I dropped to the ground, letting the cool breeze blow on me. I took a flower and smelled it. Everything was beautiful. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Nothing was going to hurt me, not even Eggman._

_As I was lying on the ground, I heard footsteps coming from the forest. They were soft footsteps. They got louder as whoever was walking was getting closer and closer. I jumped up; ready for anything that came out. Suddenly, a small figure was walking from the trees. I stood my ground. I wasn't sure if this person was good or bad._

_The figure then came out of the trees shadows and I was shocked to find who it was. It was Cosmo! She was still the same as I remembered. She was also smiling, but a bit of sadness was in her eyes._

"_Hello, Austin. My name is Cosmo. I knew that one day we would meet." She said._

"_You know me?" I asked._

"_Yes. I have known for some time that you would be coming to sonic's world. To save it from being erased from history."_

_So she knew I would be here. Still, I wasn't sure if this was a dream or for real. "Cosmo, is this a dream?" I asked._

_She nodded. Still, it felt real to me. I had no time to ponder on that. "Cosmo, why are you here, in my dream?" I asked._

"_I have come to seek your help, Austin." She replied._

_I stared at her. I didn't totally understand why she needed my help. "Why do you need my help?" I asked._

"_Because, I know you have the power to control the chaos emeralds. But your powers are much different and they far exceed that of sonic and shadow."_

_I was shocked about what she said. My powers are far beyond sonic and shadow's? This was hard for me to believe. I looked at my hands. I was giving these powers for a reason. But it seems that there is more to this than what I thought. I really didn't want to think about it right now. Cosmo needed my help and that is what I'm going to do! "So, what is it that you need my help with?" I said._

"_Since you have the power of chaos, it might be possibly for you to revive me back from my seed. However, this will be difficult for you, for this requires a massive amount of energy to do such a thing as this. Also, even if you succeed, there is a high chance you will not survive, since using this much energy could cost you your life. The choice is yours, Austin."_

_At first, I was in total silence. Reviving Cosmo? I didn't believe it would be possible. But now, it seem like it _was _possible. But, when she said that I would most likely survive, my body turned cold. I already had a few close death encounters, but this was different._

_Tails had been devastated by Cosmo's sacrifice. I still haven't forgotten how heartbroken he was. But now, I could bring her back, but, at the cost of my life. I always did what I truly believe is right. Sacrifice your own life to bring back another? That is something I would do._

_I looked at Cosmo. "Alright, I will do it. But where do I start?"_

_Cosmo beamed at me and said "you must head towards Angel Island. From there, you will be able to call forth the chaos emeralds to come to you and then, combined with your own powers and the master emerald, you will be able to revive me."_

_Suddenly, the dream was fading away and Cosmo with it. "Please hurry, Austin. There isn't much time."_

I woke up. I got up slowly to see if Tails was still sleeping. He was sleeping on his new blowup mattress right beside the X-tornado. I took the pot that had Cosmo's seed in it and I quietly walked to the back door and closed it softly. Then I ran full speed toward Angel Island.

Finding Angel Island was easy, getting on the island was a different story. It took a lot of running and jumping and swimming back when I missed to get on the island. After 7 attempts, I finally got on the island, barely. I ran toward the master emerald. I looked around to see if knuckles was around. To my surprise, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I reached the master emerald. I took a deep breath. _Well, it's now or never. There is no turning back. _I pulled out my chaos emerald and laid it on the ground. Then, I removed my inhibiter rings, closed my eyes and focused on bringing the other chaos emeralds here.

The chaos emeralds started to glow brightly and disappeared from whoever has one or where it might be at. When all seven emeralds where here, it was time for the big finale. I raised my hands high. Golden chaos energy was being absorbed into me. Having so much energy in me was difficult to control, but I wasn't going to stop. Once all the energy was in me, I screamed to the heavens as I unleashed the chaos energy on Cosmo's seed. The master emerald shot a powerful golden beam up to the sky as I was doing this.

The seed rose from the pot. It glowed more brightly than the chaos emeralds. The light was too bright for me to see, so I close my eyes while still using the chaos energy on the seed.

When the light faded away, a voice said "stop, Austin." So I did. I fell to the ground, exhausted from using so much chaos energy. _She wasn't kidding. _I thought. I slowly opened my eyes to see Cosmo standing there smiling.

She leaned down to me and said "thank you, Austin. You have done something nobody else could have done."

I smiled. "No problem. I am… glad… that you are….. alive again." I said weakly.

Cosmo then helped me up. I was too weak to walk. Cosmo supported me up. "c'mon, Austin, we need to get you some help." We walked slowly down the stone steps, trying to find a way off Angel Island.

Eggman was working on another creation, as usually. Suddenly, one of his robots, orbot, came in saying, "boss?"

Eggman turned around, looking grumpy. "What is it? I am busy with my newest creation!"

"Well you see, boss, we saw a golden beam that was shot into the sky. We believe that it came from Angel Island."

"Really? Bring up the monitor!" he said. A huge monitor screen appears in front of him. It showed the golden chaos beam being shot toward the sky. Eggman was starting to think, rubbing his mustache in the process.

Then it hit him. "Yes, yes! Perfect! This means that all seven chaos emeralds are now on Angel Island! This is the perfect opportunity to steal them for myself! I will be all powerful and this time, Sonic and that no good bratty hedgehog, Austin, will stop me! My newest invention will see to that!"

Eggman's creation walked toward him, its robotic eyes glowed fierce red, as if it was death itself. Eggman smiled at this. "Welcome back, metal sonic, this time, I have added some new powers to you and this time, Sonic can't defeat you! At last, I will finally be rid of that miserable hedgehog forever! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

This is not good. Eggman is coming for the chaos emeralds! And metal sonic has return, more powerful than ever! What will happen next? Well, you will have to wait and found out in the next chapter. Sorry for leaving all on a cliffhanger here. I wanted to save the best for last. Hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and comment please! Catch you all on the flipside!


	13. Chapter 13: the revival of Cosmo: part 2

You all ready for this? Good, because there is going to a lot of action here. Enjoy!

Chapter 13: the revival of Cosmo: part 2

Sonic and the rest of the team were at Tails' garage, even shadow was here. One by one, they each told their own story about how their chaos emerald started glowing and all of a sudden, disappear. This was strange to them, since something like this has never happened before. Also, Austin was missing. Everyone was starting to wonder where Austin could be. Some of them were getting worried.

"This just doesn't make sense." Said Tails. "How could the chaos emeralds disappear just like that?"

"I agree with Tails. The emeralds have never done something like this." Said shadow. He closed his eyes and started to think.

"I have search everywhere in station square. But, the emeralds are nowhere in sight. Austin isn't around here either." Said Sonic.

Cream started to worry. "I sure hope he is okay." she said sadly. "Chao, chao." Said cheese, also feeling worried.

Amy put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Cream. Austin can take care of himself. Still, I hope he's okay."

Suddenly, the ground shook and everyone fell to the floor. When the shaking stopped, knuckles got up and went outside. He saw a green beam coming from the other side of station square. "Guys! You better come and see this!" knuckles shouted to the others.

Everyone came out and was shocked at what they saw. "It looks like that green beam is coming from Angel Island." said Rouge.

"Knuckles, do you know anything about this?" asked sonic.

Knuckles shook his head. "No. I have never seen the master emerald do something like this before. Whatever is happening, it can't be good."

"Then we better head over there quick!" said Tails. Everyone nodded and boarded the X-tornado.

Back on Angel Island, Cosmo was supporting me as we both walked to find a way off the Island. I was too weak to move after using all that chaos energy to bring her back. I was happy to see Cosmo here.

"I am really grateful for what you have done, Austin. You have done something no one else could have done. Still, I am worried about your condition." Said Cosmo with a little worry in her voice.

I looked at her and smiled. "It's no big deal, Cosmo. I'll be better in no time. For now, we better get outta here before someone finds us."

"Oh, I think someone already found you!" said a voice from behind us.

We turned around to see Eggman in his Eggsaucer with metal sonic right beside him. "Oh ho ho ho ho ho! I never thought I would run across you here, Austin. This must be my lucky day. Now then, hand over the chaos emeralds!"

"Sorry, Eggbutt. But they don't belong to you." I said, trying to stand. I fell, holding my hands to the ground.

Cosmo leaned down to help me. "Austin, you're still weak from reviving me. You don't have the strength to fight him now."

I tried to stand up again, but to no avail. _Cosmo's right. I am still weak. But Eggman is here! I got to do something! _I thought.

Eggman laughed. "So, you revived Cosmo, eh? Well, that's heartwarming. But still, with you in this condition, I can finally crush you! Metal sonic, destroy the hedgehog and bring me the chaos emeralds!"

Metal sonic obeyed and flew straight for us! I covered Cosmo with my body, ready to take the hit. Suddenly, a blue blur homed against metal sonic, sending him flying into the trees. He then landed.

"Sonic! Perfect timing." I said.

"Hey, Austin. I was wondering where you were at." Said sonic. He then looked at Cosmo and was shocked to see her. "C-C-Cosmo? Is that you?" he said.

Cosmo nodded, smiling. "It's me, sonic. It's good to see you again."

Question marks were popping inside Sonics' head. "h-how did you….?" He was at a loss for words.

"We will tell you later, Sonic. Right now, we got bigger problems." I said, pointing at Eggman.

Sonic turned to see Eggman. "Well, sonic, I didn't expect to see you here. No matter, I will crush both you and Austin. Metal sonic! Destroy them!" he shouted.

Metal sonic charged out of the trees and rammed right at sonic, slamming him into a tree. Suddenly, Amy came out of nowhere and slammed her hammer right at metal sonic. He hit the ground hard. "Keep your rotten hands away from my sonic or you're going to be sorry!" she said.

Sonic got up, recovering from the attack. "Thanks, Amy." Said sonic.

Amy looked at him, smiling. "No problem, son-" metal sonic came at her, sliding her against the ground. Amy was badly hurt. Metal sonic was above her and was ready to give her the finishing blow when Knuckles came with his fists hitting him in the face. He hit the ground again. "You okay, Amy? He asked.

Amy tried to get, but her injuries were pretty bad. "I am okay, Knuckles." She then saw metal sonic get up again. "Knuckles look out!" she shouted. Too late, metal sonic grabbed knuckles and started to electrocute him using his metal hands. Knuckles screamed in pain as tried to break free from his grip. Metal sonic was holding his shoulders tight, making sure knuckles wouldn't break free with a counterattack.

Just then, Tails came in, flying the X-tornado, shooting down on metal sonic. He let go of knuckles and started to dodge the blasts. Knuckles fell down, trying to recover from the electricity.

Metal sonic was dodging the blast with ease. Tails started firing missiles at him, but he shot them down using his own guns. Metal sonic flew up and with one speedy attack, destroyed the X-tornados engines. It started to go down, heading right toward where the master emerald is. Shadow got Tails and Cream and cheese out of the cockpits and jumped off the X-tornado. It crashed down with a loud _BOOM!_

After shadow landed, he let go of Tails and Cream. He then headed straight for metal sonic. Tails and Cream spotted me and headed toward me.

I looked at Cosmo. "Cosmo, you need to go and hide somewhere. It isn't safe, not with metal sonic around." I said.

"But, I can't just leave you here! You're still too weak!" she said.

"I know. But, I am more concerned about your safety. So please, just go. I will be alright." I said.

"But, Austin…." She said.

I grabbed her shoulders. "Please, Cosmo, I don't want you to get hurt. Just go. I will get you when this is over, okay?"

Cosmo didn't like this, but she nodded. "Please be careful!" she said.

"Don't worry, I will." I said. Cosmo then ran to the nearest set of trees and hid in the shadows.

I turned around to see Tails and Cream coming toward me. "Austin. Are you okay?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, Tails. Just a little weak." I said, trying to get up. I fell again. Cream caught me.

"You look terrible, Austin. C'mon we need to get you out of here." Said Cream.

"No, not yet, Cream. We need to help the others." I said. I turned to see, to my horror; everyone was lying on the ground, wounded. Metal sonic didn't even take a scratch. Eggman laughed evilly. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Looks like metal sonic his beaten all of you! I did some upgrades to him make sure he knew all of your moves! And now, metal sonic, destroy Austin first! Then take the chaos emeralds from him!"

Metal sonic flew at full speed towards us. I stood in front of Tails and Cream to protect them. I closed my eyes, ready for the strike. But, somehow, it never came. I opened my eyes to see Amy rose standing in front of me, holding her hands up. Metal Sonics' hand went right through her stomach! Blood came out of it. I stood there in horror at what had Amy done. Metal sonic threw her to the side and began to charge at me again. I quickly dodged and threw a hard kick at metal sonic, sending him flying to the other side of the island.

I ran towards Amy, ignoring the pain. I fell to my knees and looked at her. "Amy, why?" I said, horrified.

She looked up at me. "Because, I couldn't allow him to hurt you. You are my best friend. I had to do something." She said, weakly.

I took her hands. "Don't talk, Amy. Stay with me! You're going to be alright. You hear me?"

Amy squeezed my hands. "Thank you, Austin, for everything. You showed me not to give up on sonic and it worked. I'm really grateful and happy that we got to meet each other." She coughed, blood coming from her mouth.

I didn't know what to do. I felt so helpless, seeing Amy lying here, wounded. Amy then said with a weak voice "Austin, please….. Tell… sonic… something….for…me."

"Sure, what it is?"

"Tell….him….that….I…love…" Amy closed her eyes and she was still.

Everything stopped around me. _This can't be happening! Amy is not dead! She's not dead!_ "Amy!" I shouted. Nothing. Tears were welling up in my eyes. I shook her body. "AMY!" it was no use.

Amy Rose was gone.

I bowed my head and cried. I couldn't believe she was dead. I tried to tell myself again and again that she wasn't dead, but I knew that it was the cold hard truth.

Eggman came over with metal sonic beside him. "Well, I never thought that little brat would do something like that, but no matter. She was always a pesky annoying little hedgehog! She was nothing but weak, always the damsel in distress, always chasing after sonic…" he kept going on and on. But I didn't care.

(Disturbed: Criminal. Warning: this song contains some curse words in here. I wanted to add this song here just to show the dark and raging side of me. It would be better if you listen to it too while reading this part.)

My hands were curling into fists as I was getting angry, _really_ angry about what Eggman was saying about Amy and what metal sonic had done to her.

_Malevolent criminal, I  
When the vision paints my mind  
Cross the invisible line  
And you'll be paid in kind._

Rage was all I felt as my fur turned dark, my eyes turned blood red, and my shoes were black as the robes of death itself. I was now dark Austin!

_Malevolent criminal, I  
When the vision paints my mind  
Cross the invisible line  
And you'll be paid in kind  
Hit it!_

I got up slowly and turned around to see Eggman. "SHUT UP, EGGMAN! I HAVE HAD ENOGUH OF YOUR RAMBLING! NOW, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO AMY, WITH YOUR LIFE!" I screamed as rage poured through my whole body, making me stronger than ever before.

Eggman was shocked to see me like this. "his powers are far off the charts! Metal sonic, stop him now!" he shouted.

Metal sonic charged at me. I teleported right behind him and hit him hard in the face, leaving a huge dent. Soon we started hitting each other and the battle began.

_Criminal, this suffering  
It makes me think like a criminal  
The suffering, when we're alone_

Criminal, this suffering  
It makes me feel like a criminal  
The suffering, when we're alone 

Metal sonic was tough, but not strong enough against my power. every blow I gave him was hard and leaving dent marks on him. He then hit me in the chest and pushes me down to the ground, sliding me on the ground.

_Typical enough for me  
That I burn inside in agony  
What power will enable me  
To bury my vision_

The hunger coming over me  
As I learn to hide the agony  
To make a final remedy  
To close the door once and for all!

He then grabbed me and threw me against some trees. the impact made the trees fall on top of me. Eggman was pleased with this. "well, that takes care of that hedgehog. Now, we can-" suddenly, a sudden burst came out from the trees. the ones that fell on me were blown off and I was floating above it, enraged.

"IT WILL TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO STOP ME, EGGMAN!" I shouted and flew right at metal sonic again, knocking him against the trees.

_In a world that I don't want to know  
With a message that I never want to send  
To be freed from all of this  
I want you to quicken my end_

Don't tell me I cannot go  
With a wound that refuses to mend  
Deliver me from all of this  
I want you to quicken my end

I did a turn over and threw metal sonic against a huge rock. The impact caused the rock to break and fall on him. Metal sonic broke free and he was mad. He then rammed at me and started delivering blow by blow on me.

_It seems the whole experience is  
Terrible and crippling  
The pain is much more  
Than physical, beyond belief  
When we're alone_

Typical enough for me  
That I burn inside in agony  
What power will enable me  
To make this decision

Despair has fallen over me  
No way to hide the agony  
Embracing my calamity  
To save myself once and for all!  


He then pushed me with such force that it knocked me right into the huge place where the master emerald is. Metal sonic shot missiles and the whole place collapsed on top of me.

"Now, that should stop him for good! I mean, no one could survive that. Austin wasn't much of a challenge. Oh well, he was nothing but a fool! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

I lay under the rubble, trying to break free. It was no use. I didn't have enough strength to break free from this. _Maybe this is it then. Maybe I am weak. I am sorry, Amy. I wasn't strong enough to avenge you._

_In a world that I don't want to know  
With a message that I never want to send  
To be freed from all of this  
I want you to quicken my end_

Don't tell me I cannot go  
With a wound that refuses to mend  
Deliver me from all of this  
I want you to quicken my end

_No! I will not give in! I WILL AVENGE HER DEATH!_ A powerful explosion destroyed the rubble and I was floating above it, darker than ever before. I looked at Eggman "i-impossilbe! How can the likes of you survive that?"

"THERE IS MUCH YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ABOUT ME, EGGMAN. NOW, I WILL FINISH BOTH YOU AND METAL SONIC AND AVENGE HER!" I was much faster this time, metal sonic didn't even see it coming as pushed me to the ground, sliding him against it with powerful rage!

_Now you wanna know, you want a name  
You wanna call me motherfucker  
Now you wanna know, you want a name  
You wanna say it doesn't matter_

Now you wanna know, you want a name  
You wanna call me motherfucker  
Now you wanna know, you want a name  
You wanna say it doesn't matter now!

I then picked him up and threw him into the sky, then with raging speed; I hit him with blow after blow after blow, crushing his circuits.

_Now, now you wanna know, now you wanna name  
Now you wanna place, now you wanna time  
Now you wanna know_

Now, now you wanna know, now you wanna name  
Now you wanna place , now you wanna time  
Now you wanna know, now!

I grabbed him again and spinned him around and around and threw him to the ground with powerful force. The impact created a crater with metal sonic in the middle. He was badly damaged. He tried standing up, but he was too beat up to do so. I landed in front of him. Everything happened in slow motion as I punched him on his left.

_In a world that I don't want to know_

Punched him on the right_  
with a message that I never want to send_

Gave him an upper cut._  
To be freed from all of this_

Then finally, hitting him straight in the face._  
I want you to quicken my end  
_

He was sent flying again, hitting the ground, hard. I walked toward him, ready to finish him off.

_Don't tell me I cannot go  
With a wound that refuses to mend  
Deliver me from all of this  
I want you to quicken my end_

I picked him up by the neck and drive my fist right through his middle, causing a huge hole through him. I then took both of my fists, put them inside of the hole and then, with all the rage I had inside of me, ripped him in half! I screamed in rage and triumph as I hold the half's on each of my hands.

__

Don't say that it isn't so  
I'm on a path that you'll never comprehend  
Set me free from all of this  
I need you to quicken my end!

I dropped the half's down and turned to Eggman. "NOW FOR YOU, EGGMAN!" I screamed. Eggman tried to fly away, but I was too fast for him. I knocked his Eggsaucer out of the air and into the ground. Eggman got out and tried to make a run for it, but I got in front of him and grabbed him by his neck, choking him.

"NOW, EGGMAN. YOU. WILL. DIE!" I squeezed my hand harder against his neck as Eggman was struggling to breath.

Suddenly, an arm caught my arm. It was Cream! "Please, Austin, don't do this!" she said with tears in her eyes

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted and pushed her away. Sonic then grabbed me, saying "C'mon, Austin, snap out of it! Eggman doesn't deserve this!"

I pushed sonic back with all my might. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, SONIC! HE JUST KILLED ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS! HE DESERVES TO DIE! DON'T YOU SEE THAT?" I screamed.

Shadow came up and said "that may be, but, Austin, if you kill Eggman now, you will give in to your rage and there will be nothing left for but kill again and again! Do you think that's what Amy would want you to become! A ruthless killer?"

I looked at Eggman, then Cream, and everyone else. They were right. If I started down this right here and now, I will never come back. _What have I done?_ I thought. Slowly, my fur started to go back to its original color, my eyes were blue again, and my shoes were back to normal.

I threw Eggman across from me. When he got back up, I growled. "Get out of my site." I said.

Eggman was not one to back away. "How dare you say that to me? I will not back down by some-" a chaos spear came at his feet, exploding. He jumped back a little.

"I said, get. Out." I said slowly and angrily. Eggman gave in and ran for his life as the coward that he is.

I turned around to see everyone looking relieved. "I'm sorry, guys. I lost control of myself. I didn't mean for things to go this far." I said, bowing my head in shame.

Sonic came and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, buddy. We all knew you lost it. But friendship will also beat rage when it overcomes you."

I smiled. "Yeah. But…..I still failed her, though." I said, looking at Amy's dead body.

We all walked over to her body. I dropped down to my knees again. Everyone was shocked by this. Cream and cheese started to cry, Tails was crying too. I looked at sonic and he had some tears in his eyes, even though he wouldn't let them fall.

I closed my eyes and started to think about the times me Amy had together. I still haven't forgotten the first time that we hanged out together. I was so happy, Amy was too. _I can't give up! There has to be a way to bring her back! There has too!_

Then, it hit me! I closed my eyes and started to focus again. Everyone looked at me, but shadow told them to be quiet. So they did. The seven chaos emeralds started to gather around me. They energy was coursing through me. I opened my eyes again, put my hands over her body, and shouted "CHAOSSSSSSSSSSS…HEAL!" the energy was tremendous. It took all of my self control not to stop this. Finally, when the last of the energy was spent, I fell to ground, exhausted again.

Cream and cheese rushed toward me. "Austin, are you okay?" she asked. "Chao, chao." Said cheese.

"Yeah. Just exhausted, that's all." I said.

Suddenly, there was a stir in Amy's body. I got to her side and looked at her. "Amy?" I said, quietly.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. "Hey, Austin." She said, weakly.

Everyone was so happy to see her alive. I gave her a hug, crying tears of joy. "Amy, we all thought you were gone!" I said between tears.

Amy put her arms around me, comforting me. "Its okay, Austin. I am here now. There's no need to worry anymore."

After a few heartwarming moments, one that involved Amy throwing her arms around sonic, crying that she thought she would never see him again and sonic, putting his own arms around her, trying to calm her down. I smiled at that. _Sonic really does care for her._ I thought.

After all of that, I got and said "well, guys. There is somebody else I want you to meet. Someone I think you might be familiar with. Wait here." I ran to the nearest set of trees.

Everyone looked at each other. Wondering who this person might be. Then I came out of the tree and with me was Cosmo. Everyone was shocked by this, Tails was shocked the most.

"Hello, everyone." Cosmo said, happily. Tails started walking slowly toward Cosmo. I backed away, so did everyone else.

Tails was so shocked to see Cosmo here. He stopped in front of her, looking at her. "C-C-Cosmo? Is it really you?" he asked.

"Yes, Tails. It's me." she said.

Tails burst into tears and threw his arms around her. "Cosmo, you have no idea how much I miss you! I thought I would never see you again!" he said between tears.

Cosmo put her arms around Tails, trying to comfort him. "I am so sorry, Tails. I miss you so much too." She said, she had her own tears falling down. But these were tears of happiness.

I looked at them both and smiled. _Looks like a new love is in the air. I am glad they are happy to see each other again._ I thought.

Whew! This chapter took a lot out of me! Still, I hope you all enjoyed it. Originally though, I planned on going into super form. But I thought I would save that until the big finale. I wanted to show you all the dark side of me. I do have a lot of anger in me and it is really hard for me to control when I lose my temper. Anyway, please leave a review and/or comment for this chapter. Catch you all next time!


	14. Chapter 14: the perfect date: part 1

Hey, guys. Sorry for the huge delay. The internet was down and I couldn't get back on it until the bill was pay. Also, I am now on sonic the hedgehog roleplay forum by conjuring rain. You ever want to be a part of it or check it out, go over there. Anyway, the next few chapters are for all you Tails and Cosmo fans out there! So, enjoy!

Chapter 14: the perfect date: part 1.

Everyone was so happy that Amy was alive and Cosmo was back, even Tails. He had been crying tears of joy just seeing her. I was so happy for those two. After the battle with Eggman and metal sonic, we all went home. Tails offered to let Cosmo stay with him, she agreed happily. I went back to Cream's house, got to my room and went to sleep. I was exhausted from the events of what happened, I had a lot of cuts and bumps and some other injuries from the battle, not to mention, using a LOT of chaos energy to revive Cosmo and stopping metal sonic when I was in my dark form. _I hope that doesn't happen to me again. _I thought. But still, it was worth it in the end.

Cream and Vanilla made me stay at the house, since they notice the injuries that I had, they wouldn't allow me to go out until I was better. I tried to convince them that I was alright, but their refused to believe it, even Cream went so far as to give me the puppy eyes and bringing Amy over and let her threaten me with her hammer. I didn't want to face her wrath, so I obeyed. For the next couple of day, Amy and Cream, or should I say _Nurse_ Amy and _nurse _Cream, where taking good care of me.

They put some treatment on my fur and made me drink some medicine; even though I kept on refusing and Nurse Amy said "drink it, Austin, or I will make you!" I did not want to face her hammer, so I once again obeyed. They made me stay in bed, since I kind of had a hard time getting around ever since I got up the next day after the battle. Amy and Cream were doing a great job for me.

Finally, after a couple of days of recovery, my injuries were gone and I was good to go. I stretched my arms and sighed. _Man, it feels good to be better and back in action! _I thought. I went downstairs to see Amy and Cream sitting down at the table, eating chocolate chip cookies. They turned their heads to see me. "Good morning, Austin!" they said.

I smiled. "Morning, girls." I said and sat down.

Amy then said "Austin, I just want to say thank you for bringing me back. I thought for sure it would be the end of me and that I would never get to be with my sonic." She gave me a hug.

My cheeks turned red, I did not expect this. "Uhh, I uhhh…. No problem, Amy." I said nervously.

Amy and Cream giggled and handed me a cookie. I had some and then said "thanks you guys, for helping me, I feel much better now."

"You are welcome, Austin. We're glad you're all better." Cream said. "Chao, chao, chao!" Cheese said happily.

He smiles. "Hey, you guys heard from Tails lately?"

Cream and Amy looked at each other and something tells me that something is wrong. "Well….we have, but, he's been a little….off lately." Said Amy.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Tails sounded a bit nervous when he talked to us, we're not sure why, but we think it has something to do with Cosmo. Ever since you brought her back, Austin, Tails was so happy. But now, he sounds so nervous all of a sudden." Said Cream.

I started to think. Tails wouldn't be this nervous, unless it was for some special occasion. "Maybe I should go over there and see if he is okay."

"Are you sure Austin?" asked Amy.

"I'm sure, Amy. Besides, I am worried about him too and if there's a problem, I will try my best to help him."

They smiled. "You really are a great friend, Austin." Cream said.

"Chao! Chao!" said Cheese.

"Thanks, guys, I better head on over there. See ya!" I run out the door and headed for Tails workshop. I soon got there and knocked on the door. "Hey, Tails! It's me, Austin!"

Tails opened the door. "Sorry, Austin, I was working on the X-tornado again. Come in."

I walked inside. He had his tools out. He was definitely busy. "Hey Tails, where's Cosmo?" I asked.

"She is in the kitchen, cooking up something. She didn't tell me what, said it was a surprise."

"I see. Need any help?" I asked.

"Sure, I could use some help." Said Tails.

Tails showed me what needed to be done on the X-tornado. I nodded and got to work. You may think this is old work, but when you work with Tails, you're on a whole different level.

After a while, Cosmo came in. "hey Tails, everything is done."

Tails gets up from under the X-tornado. "Thanks, Cosmo, we will be right there."

Cosmo looks at Tail, confused. "We?" she asked.

I Jumped out of the cockpit and landed beside Tails. "He means me too. Sorry if you didn't know I was here, Cosmo."

She smiled. "That's okay, Austin. It's good to see you again and all well."

"Thanks Cosmo, it's good to see you again too."

"I hope you both are hungry."

Tails stomach started rumbling. He laughed, embarrassed. "Yeah, I really am."

My stomach rumbled too. I laughed with Tails. "Looks like that makes two of us."

Cosmo giggled. "That's good. Come on, everything is ready in the kitchen."

Me and Tails followed her to the Kitchen. We got there and something smelled really good.

"I made homemade muffins with chocolate chips in them. I hope you both like muffins."

I smiled. "I do, what about you, Tails?"

"I do too." Said Tails.

Cosmo smiled. "That's good. I wasn't sure what to make."

Cosmo handed us plates. We filled it up with muffins and sat down on the table. I took the first bite and it was delicious! "Mmmmmmmm…Cosmo, this is really good! I didn't know you where such an excellent cook."

"Me neither." Tails said happily. "How did you become so good, Cosmo?"

"Well, back at home, my sister taught me how to bake things from scratch. It was tough at first, but I soon got the hang of it." She looked at tails. "You really think I am that good, Tails?"

Tails smiled. "Of course I do, Cosmo."

Cosmo blushed. "Thank you, Tails and you too, Austin. It means a lot to me."

"No problem, Cosmo." I said.

We continued eating until all the muffins were gone. Cosmo put the dishes away and started to clean up.

"You need some help, Cosmo?" Tails asked.

"No thanks, Tails. I can do this by myself." she answered.

"Okay. Me and Austin are going back to work on the X-tornado." Tails said.

She nods and we both headed back to the garage. I got up in the cockpit again and Tails got under it.

"Hey, tails, the girls said that you were acting a little strange when they talked to you. Is there a reason why?" I asked.

Tails cheeks were really red. "ummmm, no, nothing at all. Hehe." He said nervously.

He looks down from the cockpit. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yes, Austin, it's nothing."

I jumped down and got under the X-tornado with him. "C'mon, Tails, you can tell me. If it's a secret, then I promise I won't tell."

"Well, I uhhhhhhh….." Tails was really nervous. He wasn't sure if he could trust me with this.

"Really, Tails, you can trust me."

"Okay, I'll tell you. I wanted to ask Cosmo out on a date, but I haven't got the nerve to do so, I also don't know what to do for her."

I was surprised at this. I thought Tails would ask Cosmo for a date by now, but it seems I was mistaken. "This is why you are so nervous?" I asked.

Tails nodded. "I want this to be special for her. I want to show her how I feel about her. I never had the chance to do that since…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

I knew what he was talking about and I didn't want to think about it. "It's okay Tails, I understand. Is their anywhere I can help you?"

Tails thought for a moment and said "maybe there is. Do you have an idea of a perfect date for Cosmo?"

I put my hand to my chin and started thinking. "Hmmmmmmmm…." What I know about Cosmo is that she loves nature. It had to be something with nature. It took a good amount of thinking, but soon I came up with one. I snapped my fingers. "I got one for you, Tails!"

He looks at me. "Really?"

"Yep! This one will be perfect for her."

"Thanks, Austin. I really appreciate it." Tails smiled.

I smiled back. "No problem, Tails. Now you just need to ask her."

Tails got up from under the X-tornado. "Alright, I'll try." He heads off to find Cosmo.

I lean against it with a big smile on my face. I always wanted to see those two happily together and now, it looks like they might get the chance.

A couple of minutes had passed and I was beginning to wonder if Tails asked her yet. He soon came back, but he wasn't happy, his face was worried. "Austin, I can't find Cosmo anywhere."

I stared in shock. "What? She's not here?"

Tails shook his head. "I looked everywhere for her, but she is nowhere to be found. Where could she be?"

Just then, laugher was heard and a small black robot with red boots and carrying a bag. It came flying to us. It was Bokkun. He pulled out from his bag a TV. "Pay attention, Tails and you too Austin, special message from Dr. Eggman."

The TV turned on and Eggman appeared. "if you're wondering where your precious Cosmo is, I happened to take her as my prisoner!" he shows us Cosmo, her arms and legs spread out a little, tired to chain, she was scared. "Now, Austin, you have become a pain in my plans for the last time. I will not allow this to continue, if you want to see Cosmo again, Tails, then Austin must surrender to me without a fight and if he doesn't…" electricity crackled from the chains and electrocuted Cosmo. She screamed in pain.

Tails stood there in horror. I was getting really angry, my hands curled into fists. "You both have one hour to consult this decision and if one of you tries to stop me, she dies! Looks like you both are helpless! Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

The TV turned off and Bokkun flew off laughing. "Eggman is not going to get away with this!" I said.

I looked at Tails. Some tears were coming out from his eyes. I kneeled down in front of him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry, Tails, we will get her back."

"But how? Eggman might be expecting us to launch a secret attack."

"I know that, but maybe there is another way."

"If it would save Cosmo, then I am in."

"okay." he then starts to talk over to him about the plan.

Great. Just when everything was going good, Eggman had to come in and steal the love of Tail's life! Well, this is going to get ugly. You all will have to wait until the next chapter! Again, I am really sorry for the delay. Please, leave a review. It helps me out a lot. I will see you all next time!


End file.
